Destiny Sealed
by SlGirl
Summary: A teenager w/ a destiny she can't control. She never knew there was something else out there. Can she find herself before the power takes her over altogether. Nothing to do with twilight except the vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My dad is a Vampire

am standing behind the curtain, watching the team before us compete. They call our name; the ravens and we walked on to the stage. The lights were bright, and the crowd was loud. My team comes up to me and I tell them "don't hold back, and give it all they got, just stay in control." I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I took a deep breath and walked on. The music started and I sang, I sang my heart out. My team is behind me dancing the steps out with me, and singing low along with me. Soon all I heard was the beat of the drums, and the bass of the guitar. I wouldn't stop singing at that moment, nothing could stop me from this moment I felt invincible. All of a sudden I hear my mom saying "what is going on and what is that noise coming from your room?" ok so I'm not a famous singer yet, but that doesn't mean I can't be. "Mom it's me, I'm just singing." I heard her sigh and say to herself "what am I going to do with that girl." So I called up my friend and we decided to meet at the mall, and our other friends tagged along with us. When I walked in I was a flyer that stated, **SINGING COMPETITION AT 4 PM ON SATURDAY THE 19****TH**** OF NOVEMBER! WINNER WILL RECORD A SONG WITH WHOEVER THEY WANT! ** I showed my friends, and they told me to give it a shot. So I signed up, and so did my worst competitor; Ashley. Then I looked at the date and I only had a week to prepare. I needed a song and fast. I called my mom and asked her if I could stay out a little longer that planned. She asked me why, but I hung up. So I went shopping for an outfit. I found a pair of flare jeans, and a tank-top. It was cute too. Then I found a cute pair of sneakers, and jacket. Then I heard my friend Kat say "Missy! What are you doing?" I answered "preparing for the competition." She replied, "You are going overboard, what will your mom say about this?" I didn't care and chose no to listen to anyone else. I then thought about what song I should sing, but I couldn't figure out any song that wouldn't sound ridiculous.

It was Friday November 18th I still didn't have a song to sing at the competition. I got home from school and was listening to music on YouTube. When a message appeared in my inbox. So I opened it and it was a recording. I plugged my head phones in to it, and listened to it. It was a good song and at the end it said "that was Missy Destiny, singing DON'T HOLD BACK." I stopped it and realized that was my voice singing that. I looked to see who it was from, but it said anonymous. I played the rest of it and it said "this girl has a lot of potential, and I hope to see her name in the charts, she is one of my great friends and she is only 6 years old." I couldn't believe it, I sang that well at the age of 6. I had to find that song, and sing it in the competition. I searched through all my songs and finally found it. I looked it over and it had everything written on it, from the notes to the dance moves, I was astonished. I taught myself the song again, and again. Then I worked on the moves, until I had it down pat. I could sing the song from my heart and soul and I could dance like no other.

It was Saturday November 19th, the day of the competition. A whole lot of girls had gone all ready. Then Ashley was up, and I was watching her from behind the curtain, my friends were right behind me. Then the director called my name "Missy Destiny, is singing a song written and composed by her self. DON'T HOLD BACK. All right lets hear it for Missy!" the crowed cheered and my friends went to the audience to watch. At the last minute I saw him, and I went on. I music started, and my foot started to tap, and I sang;

When you're feeling down

And no one knows, just look on up

And open your eyes, just speak up

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't look back, stay right on track

Don't close your eyes,

Just keep on going now, yeah

Don't hold back

I can hear your voice,

It starts to soar, there you go

Just don't hold back

If you do, you're sure to loose,

And if you go for it

I will be right there

Cheering you on, I'm telling you

Don't look back, stay right on track

Don't close your eyes,

Just keep on going, yeah

DON'T HOLD BACK!

I finished the song, and the crowed cheered, the judges stood up and applauded. I looked out to find that face, and I couldn't find it. Until I looked towards the door, to see that he was leaving. He turned just as I looked and smiled at me. And I knew that he was the on that sent the recording. I had to thank him somehow. Then everyone lined up on the stage, and the judges announced the winner. 3rd place; Ashley Kilo, 2nd place; Raya court, 1st place; Missy Destiny! I was so excited, I looked out and my friends were making their way through the crowd, behind them was my mom. I could believe it, she saw me singing, and dancing. I accepted my medal and certificate. Then they asked who I wanted to sing with, and I asked if I could get back to them, because I wanted to find out who this one person is. My offer was accepted. So I ran out of there and hugged my mom, and I heard her say congratulations. When I got home and I looked in the mail box and there was a letter in it the just said Missy Destiny. I opened it and it read;

Dear Missy Destiny,

You may not remember me; I am the one who sent you the recording of your self. I was watching you one day, and you started singing, so I got out the video camera, and recorded you at the age of 6. And I knew that it would come in handy one day, and I see that it has. I know that you are really curious to whom I am, but I cannot tell you. This is a project for you, and I will be stopping by every now and then to check up. It may come in various ways. You have encountered the first 2; the email, and the show, okay maybe 3; now this letter. Again I cannot tell you the truth, if you figure this out, reply to the email I sent you. Yes it does not have a url, but it is a special account just for me that I had set up to do this. And no, I am not a predator or stalking you in any way. I am not a dangerous person, so don't get that in your head, and I promise that no harm will come to you, I am watching over you like a guardian angel. And please do not mention anything to your mother, she will flip if she finds out I am doing this. I must say that you snag your heart out tonight, and congratulations you sing just like me, like an angel.

Sincerely,

Anonymous

I am so confused with this, I sing like an angel and he knows who I am. How on earth did he know I was competing in this competition. I have so many questions for him, as soon as I figure out who he is. So I went down stairs and I asked my mom, if I sang like an angel, and she said "very much." I was so surprised at that. Apparently I could sing really well, and she never knew this until now. I asked her who I sounded like, and she said "you don't want to know." And then walked away. I ran outside and started singing my heart out allover again. I couldn't believe it, I had a great voice, but my mom won't tell me who I sound like. The weekend flew by, and it was Monday the 20th of November. When I walked inside, there was a note on my locker, it said "nice job in the competition, have you figured out who i am yet, I noticed that you tried to ask you mom, who you might sing like. I all ready knew she wouldn't tell you. So having fun yet?" I can't believe it he is even leaving me notes at school, my friends came up to me and asked if I chose someone yet. At lunch the next week there was a message in the office saying that a guy called saying "I heard that you want to sing with me, well in order to do that you have to find me." The receptionist asked I knew what he was talking about and I told her I understood what he was saying, I just didn't know who he was.

Another week flew by and the people that held the competition called and asked if I made a decision yet. I told them "no, I am still looking." It has been almost 3 weeks since the competition and I still didn't know who he was. Then one night while I was sleeping I had a dream, of the guy I saw at the competition. In my dream it zoomed in on his face and I had a mental picture in my head, and I started searching through the old photos. Until I cam across one that looked really similar and underneath it said "he sings like an angel, its too bad he left me and Missy her alone." I knew it was my mom's handwriting.

I ran upstairs to my computer, and went right to my email. I hit reply to his message, and typed "I know who you are, so you can stop trying to hide it now. Thank you gain for the recording, and the letters. Yeah you are right mom, would freak if she found out. And also I was told that you had past away, when I was 10 years old. Apparently that isn't true. I do know what is though. I know it you're my dad, Ryan Destiny.

Sincerely,

Missy Destiny

I can't believe it, it was my dad along. He is a famous singer, and now I know who I want to sing with. First, I have to make sure it is my dad, before I go telling anybody anything. A few hours later, I received a phone call, and it was him. He said, "Congratulations you have figured out who I am. I don't know why your mother told you I died, oh wait now I know. Anyways I would like to take you for dinner tomorrow, for a very special occasion." I replied, "What special occasion?" he then said "your 15th birthday." So I said ok. And I hung up the phone. The next day at school I had a message in the office around lunch time saying "I will pick you up after school today, and it is already covered I phoned your friends mom and told her to say that you were going over to her house for the afternoon to work on homework."

That afternoon came and I waited until I was the only one left at school, except for the principle. Then a car came up the drive and parked in front of the school. He got out and I realized I looked just like him. I was amazed at how much we looked alike. I said "hi dad." He said, "howdy Missy." I looked him in the eyes and asked him "why did you and mom separate, and never tell me that you even existed and how on earth did you know that I was competing in that competition?" He replied, "I don't know about the other stuff, but I knew about the competition from you. I saw you that day signing your name on that signup sheet. And then shopping for an outfit. I then realized that you would need a song to sing, so I sent you that song." "Does that explain anything to you?" "A little I guess, although, why on earth did you do this?" I asked. "Well I did this so I could get to know you personally, and I wanted you to get to know me." He replied. "So what did you want to ask me?" he asked. "Well, would you record a song with me, since I won that competition?" I asked. He replied "of course I will, I will do anything for my daughter."

The next day I called the people from the competition and told them the person I would like to record a song with. The people asked me if I was sure who this person is. I told them of course I did, he is my own father. Then they told me that he was dead. That he died the last night he was on stage. I told them it couldn't be. Over the phone they told me the story. After a while I hung up, and called my dad. I met him and the park and told him everything the other people said. He asked me for the story so I said. "They told me that the last night you were on stage, you were singing your heart out, and then you stopped singing so abruptly everyone heard you gasp. All of a sudden you grabbed your throat and stomach. You kept telling people that you couldn't breathe, but no one could understand you. Except for this one girl named Alicia Quinty. Except no believed her, that she could understand you. Then you fell off the stage on top of the piano and it smashed to pieces. That one of those pieces went right into you heart. They said you died immediately, and there was never any hope of saving your life." He replied "of course that happened; I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner. I actually did die, and no one else can see me except for you. I can eat just fine, I'm sort of like a ghost, I'm sorry I scared you like that." After that I just got up and left and yelled back at him "sure tell me now, just as I was starting to trust you, why didn't you just stay out of my life like you should have done since the very beginning! You ere right my mother would freak if she found out I was talking to you, because you're a ghost, you a freaking ghost for crying out loud! What is happening to me I don't feel like I have control of myself, what are you doing to me? Stop it right now, stop what ever you are doing, why cant I breathe, I can't see anything, what is happening!" all of a sudden everything went black, I could breathe, or see. I felt a pair of hand pick me up it must me my dead father. Where is he taking me, to my mother or what. Maybe the hospital. Who knows my life is already messed up, why won't he just let me die right here. There is a mask over my mouth and I can breathe again. But why can't I see, I can hear all sorts of voices, I recognized my mom's "what is wrong with her, why can't she open her eyes, is she dying?" Oh my god I hope I'm not dying. I hear a doctor "no she isn't dying, but she lost her vision momentarily, and she wasn't able to breathe for a while." Ok that is a relief that I am not dying, but what on earth happened to me. I am so lost, so confused, I tried to speak but it came out in a jumbled mess. I tried again and I sounded like a dead horn. I tried again once more "mom are you there, what is going on?" I managed to squeak out. She replied with relief in her voice "oh honey, everything is going to be ok, I know everything that happened, I will explain it later, for now just get some rest." So I fell back into unconsciousness and I didn't wake up for another week or so, at least that's that it seems like to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who do I Choose?

It has been 4 weeks since I fell into a coma, although it doesn't seem like it at all. It sort of feels like I'm floating on clouds, I kind of like it. I can hear every thing my mom says, and now I hear my dad's voice. What the hell is he doing here? What are him and my mom talking about? I think it has something to do with drinking blood. WHAT! DRINKING MY BLOOD, MY FATHER!!!!!!!!! I woke with a start, my eyes flashed open, I have heard enough. The first thing I said was "MOM WATCH OUT! He's a vampire." My dad looked at me like he was hungry or something. Then my mom said "yes, honey he is, we had you and then he became a vampire. I was just as surprised as you were. Except a little bit more rational about it." "What is going on though, why did I just drop and everything, I mean I was leaving then I couldn't breathe? What happened?" I asked. "Ryan, why don't you tell her, after all you put her in this position." Said Alicia. "Well, it all began a few years after you came into our lives. We were glad to have you, except one night I went to the store. That's when it happened, a few guys decided to rough me up a little bit and take my money. They did more than that, they bit me. That's when it happened, I fell to the ground and my heart stopped and I changed. I was so thirsty, but I knew I couldn't go home, at least not like this. So I waited until my next concert. I called up Alicia and told her everything, she actually believed me, and I was astonished. So I showed up for the concert and sang and I told her I had to fake death. So I could live freely. I waited until my second to last song and I grabbed my throat and fell to the floor. I pretended to die and I rolled on top of the piano and crushed it. I made it look like the splintered wood had pierced my heart. So I had died, and then lived as a vampire. That day in the park before you stopped breathing I had bitten you, when you bent over to pick up your wallet. You said it felt like a bee stung you well it was my teeth. I was so thirsty I had to drink your blood. So I took a sip, and then I stopped myself before I killed you. But then you got pissed at me and as soon as you got mad the vampire thing kicked in. Except I sort of knocked you out so you wouldn't feel the pain of my trying to keep you from turning into a vampire." My father told me. "So am I a vampire?" I asked. "No" he replied. Thank goodness I'm not a vampire that would have ruined my life. I am so confused on what to think right now. My mom knew about this all along, and she never told me that my dad is a vampire. Right now I am pissed at both of them. All of a sudden my heart started pounding as the doctor walked in. He was young too I think my age, oh well he is way too good for me. I looked to my mom for help as the doctor asked me a million questions. One of them was; did I know what was going on when this happened. I have no idea what anybody is talking about. Wait a second where is my dad and my mom. Oh my god the doctor is so cute. So I asked "doctor how old are you and what is your name?" he replied "I am 17 years old and my name is Kevin Avalanche." Oh my god I will be his age in like 2 years that is so legit. Then he asked "So Missy, when you are feeling well enough, would you like to go for a coffee?" right away I replied "yes!" so it is settled I have a date with one of the hottest guys in town.

Finally, another week has gone by, and I will get checked out of the hospital in 2 days. I am so excited to finally be free, and go on a date. That day I received a package from anonymous, I wonder who that good be. I opened it and it was a beautiful ice blue dress, and there was a note. The note stated;

Dear Missy,

It has been a while since we last talked, I heard that there is a dance tonight this might come in handy. I was your mother's when she went to her first winter formal dance. I believe this might help, since the doctor names Kevin Avalanche will be escorting you to this dance. I know you aren't supposed to be getting up and around yet. I thought of high heels, but then again you were always a little clumsy in those. I hope you like it and have a fabulous time.

Sincerely,

Ryan Destiny

I am so excited to be going to a dance; I have to tell him right away. Oh no! I need make up and shoes and I need to get my hair done. I have so much to prepare for. Then he walked in, Kevin walked in wearing a tux and a tie. I looked at him disbelieving, and shook my head and said "I can't believe this is really happening, are you sure you want to take me I mean your 2 years older than me." He replied "of course I want to take you, I really like you and you absolutely amazing, now here are the people to help you out to get ready for tonight." They walked in single file and examined my hair and my clothes, and the dress. They brought in a bucket load of make up and hair supplies including scissors. Oh no, not scissors I absolutely love my hair, they are not cutting my hair.

I looked at the girls and said "fine get it over with" and they went right to work. First they did my hair it looked amazing. I had no idea that my long light brown hair could look so good. They cut it so it was just above shoulder length. Then put in blond highlights, then curled it just slightly. Now they are waxing my eyebrows. OUCH! That hurts. The ladies laughed and said sorry the entire time. Then came the fun part, according to them. Oh no, its make up; royal blue mascara, blue eye liner, blush, natural color lip stick, and white eye shadow. I look amazing for a girl in a hospital gown. Ok so that wasn't so bad, I might start to like this. I looked at the clock and it was 5:45 pm. The dance/dinner is at 6:30. I will never make it, what will I ever do. That's when they put me in the dress, ice blue. I loved the dress, and the shoes. Wait WHAT! Shoes. These were high heels; I thought I was going in flats. This is so not fair; I will have to mention this to him later.

It was 6:25 pm; the dance was in 5 minutes. And that's when he walked in; he put on my shoes and helped me stand up. He held me up as we walked towards the ball room. The music was playing, and other people were already dancing. I was so excited to finally be free for a night, just one night. I laughed so hard as he twirled me around and around. After a few songs we sat down for dinner. This was the best food I have eaten in over a month. The first course was soup, turkey soup. Second was a salad, Caesar. The third course was chicken alfredo with garlic bread. And finally the last course desert, tiramisu, my favorite. We ate for an hour, and waited another half hour after that until we danced again. I couldn't wait any longer; it was my favorite song playing. That's when I just got up and started dancing, I couldn't help myself any more, and I wanted to move. He gave in and we danced for a few more hours. I think it was almost 11:00 pm.

Around 11:30 that night, I received a letter from an old friend. I opened it and it read:

Dear Missy,

I'm sorry to disturb you on such a wonderful night, but there is something I must say. This might sound awkward, so I beg you not to show your date. Who by the way does not compare to what we had together. So here it goes. Missy, I know that we had a thing and we lost it, I am so sorry, I wish we never broke up. I wish we were still together, so we could dance on a night like this, and there is one this weekend, you know the junior prom. If you say no then I will go date less. As you know I am a junior and you are a sophomore, so I am asking you to my prom and if you choose to accept, you know my address. If you choose not to accept, well that is fine too; just don't show up with Kevin Avalanche. Please for heavens sake. Have a good night my cupcake. If you are wondering how I know about this, well I am standing at the door way. And by the way the dance is tonight.

Love with all my heart,

Oliver

Omg I can't believe he is doing this to me. I have to tell Kevin, but I just can't. That's when he started singing, I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice but I tried to sing anyways.

Oliver stared the song and I followed after him.

Is it over, is it too late,

Do I have a chance, or should I find my own way.

It's too hard to be separated, will you find me again, or will I have to start over.

You don't have to find anyone new, I'm your girl, just say the word.

I have thought of you every night, and still you face burns in my eyes.

I guess that's good, for I feel the same,

That's why I came looking for my cup cake, and now I have found her.

Yes, you did, you have found me, and now I ask you to dance with me.

That's when Kevin through a cup cake at Oliver and said "get out of her creep and leave my date alone, also there is your cup cake, enjoy, loner." That ticked me off, I turned to face Kevin to yell at him, but he was too quick, he started to kiss me on the lips. He picked my up, I wanted to say stop, but he was to strong. I didn't want to kiss him, but at the same time, I just could help myself. We ended up in a hospital room, with a lock. He locked it so no one else could get in. He put me on the bed and closed the curtain. Then he picked me up again and moved the bed to the window, and pulled the shades. He started kissing me even more, and I kissed back. He put me on my feet and we just about equal in height. So I could kiss him even easier. He started to feel me up and I let him. He unstrapped my bra and threw it on the floor. He reached under my dress and pulled down my underwear. Kevin whispered in my ear "I love you Missy Destiny." I responded and said "I love you too." As Kevin was undressing me I kept thinking to myself what about Oliver. I should be doing this with Oliver, not Kevin.

A few hours have gone by since Kevin's and my little adventure. Oh well time flies when your having fun. I am just sitting in my room at the hospital, looking out the window and watching the cars pull in and out of the parking lot. I can't believe I finally get to go home tomorrow, and I get to hunt down my father, for putting me in this dress and heels. Yes, its dinner time and the food sucked, but whatever I am leaving tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to School

The next day came and my mom picked me up around 9:00 am. I was so happy to get out of there. I am starting school again next week; thank god I was getting so bored. I think I failed the 2nd quarter, good thing it's the 3rd quarter and a brand new start. The weekend flew by, and it was Sunday night. I packed my bag for school and took a shower, then got ready for bed. My alarm went off at 7:00 on Monday morning, I got up ate breakfast and got dressed and headed for the bus. When I walked on, everyone yelled at me "WELCOME BACK MISSY!" I smiled and took a seat. I sat next to Kat and we talked for a while to catch up on things. At least 15 minutes later, we arrived at Riverton High School. Of course I am only 15 and in the 11th grade. Wow that is unusual, also all my friends are about 16-18 years old. Well that's what I get for skipping 9th grade. I kind of don't like being this smart, especially since I had no idea that my own father was a vampire. As soon as I walked in the doors I heard my name being called, and surprising enough it was the guidance counselor. Oh well I knew I was in for it one day or another. Why not today of all days. I took of to see her and she asked me to go outside with her. I followed until we were about a mile off of school campus, so I asked, "where are you taking me and what the hell is going on!" she didn't reply at all, she just kept walking. I guess it's a good thing I don't have a class right now. Finally she stopped at the gym, even though it is closed. She opened the doors and told me to go inside. So I obeyed and followed her in. All of a sudden she did a double back flip onto the gym floor. She told me to do the same. I told her that I couldn't, that I have never taken gymnastics. That's when she sat me down and lectured me.

"Missy Destiny, do you know why your last name is so, well of course you don't other wise you would know why I was asking such things. It all started when your great grandmother married into the Destiny family. She then was able to do back flips on command and other stuff like that. Before she was the biggest klutz you could ever imagine. She told someone about this, and thank god it was her mentor, that she didn't know was at the time. She was a vampire slayer, so she had to learn to use her super strength and flexibility for good and not evil. Her daughter got the gene when she was born and became the next vampire slayer, and so on. Now it's your turn to fulfill the life long destiny of vampire slayers." She told me. "Does this mean my own mother was a vampire slayer?" I asked. The counselor said no, and told me that my own father was once a vampire slayer. She asked me what happened to him, I told her he died. Then she told me "no he did not, your father is a vampire" I interrupted her by saying "I know that, and the reason is because he accidently bit me, and then rescued me."

Her mouth just dropped and stayed there. I asked if something was wrong, but she didn't reply. So she told me about 2 minutes later that my own father does not deserve to live. That I was the one to kill him. And if I didn't kill him, he would end up killing me and a lot others. I flat out told her no, I also told her that he was a vegetarian vampire, that he didn't drink human blood. I also told her that the only reason he bit me was because I was about to leave him, and with out knowing the answer, but knowing that he shouldn't even exist. She looked at me like I was crazy. So I tried to do the double back flip and landed on my feet. I started laughing so hard that I fell over but I did an Arial cartwheel. I was so excited with this new sense and flexibility/strength. So the guidance counselor looked at me and said "Missy, I know you do not want any part in the vampire thing, since you are really close to one. And I must say that I hope you will be a great slayer, just like your father was. He was amazing its too bad he got bit and became one himself. Oh, well I guess it's your turn to take on the task."

I just looked at her and started to walk away, and before I knew it I was running. She started running after me, and then she yelled at me to stop. I stopped running, but I kept a fast pace. She yelled to me "Missy listen to me, I know your upset about this, but you need to understand that you need to train." I screamed back at her "NO! I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN, I WANT TO SING! I LOVE TO SING THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED TO DO." I started crying that last few words, I can't believe that I am actually crying. I just started to run and didn't stop until I reached my house. I ran into my dad there and I yelled at him "why are you doing this to me, I don't want to be the next slayer" I kept running until I reached my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I opened the window and jumped, I landed as light as a feather. I started running again. I ran until I think I was in a whole different state. I believe according to my geography lessons, that I am in Boulder, Colorado. Wow, I ran for about 6 minutes and I am only 3 states away from home. For some reason I can't quite remember where home is. I am so confused, I need to sleep. I finally found a small house in town, I knocked on the door and an old man answered the door. I started to talk to him, "hello sir, my name is Issy and I have no where to go." The old man responded my ushering me into the house and throwing a blanket over my shoulders. While he did this he talked to me to, "well, hello Issy, it's nice to meet you. I hope you haven't traveled far, you are welcome to stay here if you please." I answered "why thank you sir, I will gladly trade you as many songs as you wish to hear, for food and a bed." He responded by saying "there is no need for a trade, I am happy to give you food and a bed. Well let me start by introducing myself, my name is Fred Myers. How are you doing Issy?" "I am doing alright just a little Hungary and very tired" I responded. Fred just rolled his eyes and laughed. He went and got milk and cookies. I ate them as if I hadn't eaten in days. While I was eating he set up the sofa with a giant blanket and pillow. I looked at it and could believe my eyes, I was so happy to have a place to sleep.

During the middle of the night, maybe it was almost morning. Fred snuck down stairs and entered the living room. He walked towards me and was about to leap on top of me, that's when I realized I was in the presence of a vampire. This man was not alive, just like my father. Fred Myers did not even exist; I will just wait until the last moment to fight him. And just as I thought of that, he pounced and almost landed on me except I help my hand up and it hit him right in the face and knocked him out. He was not happy when he woke up; he just looked at me, and asked who I really was. So I answered knowing I was stronger than I thought I was. "I am Missy Destiny, descendent of the greatest vampire slayers in the entire world. And I am the next slayer, so watch your back you little blood sucker." I said happily. I laughed to myself, and walked away. And just as he lunged to attack me I killed him in mid air. It was so funny; he had no idea what I was capable of. I had the greatest powers in the entire world, and I still didn't know what I could and couldn't do.

I stole his stash of cash and ran off again; my nest stop was Phoenix, Arizona. I found this big mansion and I think I crashed there for a few days until the butler came up to me and tried to bite, but I just killed him on the spot. The little boy was just standing there, and he looked at me with wide eyes and just screamed. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen, so I just got up and left. I think I went to every state and every where I stayed, I ended up staying with a vampire. I even changed my looks for every new place I went to. When I went to Alaska I died my light brown hair black and got hair extensions from just above my shoulders to mid back. I also ripped my jean at the knees, and the sleeves off the black t-shirt and cut the bottom of the shirt off up to just above the belly button. I let my hair down just covering my deep blue eyes. I kept my sneakers though, just in case I had to run or kick some vampire but. Also when I arrived at Alaska, I changed my name to Cassandra Kyler. I stayed in Alaska for about 2 months. I lived in a house with a family of 2 little girls, one was about 10 years old, and the other was my age. The parents were divorced, and the 2 girls lived with their father, his name was Henry. One of the days Henry asked me to watch his girls Jessica, and Courtney, for a few hours. After Henry left the girls decided to play a trick on me. Jessica the older one, told Courtney to hide from me, no matter what. That's when things hit rock bottom. Apparently Jessica was a vampire, but her family didn't know anything about it. She was waiting for this exact moment when her sister was no where near her and her father was away. I knew this as soon as I met her, from the way she reacted to meeting me. Somehow I looked good to kill, oh well if she attacks, then she will be good to kill.

At that moment when it just Jessica and me alone in the woods, she tried to attack me. I let her have her chance, but then I got her in a head lock. And whispered in her ear, "Hey Jessica the vampire, did you know that I Cassandra Kyler am actually Missy Destiny?" right as she heard that name she flinched, and that gave me a motive. I said to her again "I am the vampire slayer, if you don't want you family to be upset, then don't fight me, if you do then I can just kill you on the spot, and say you ran out on the street and got ran over by a logging truck, after I yelled at you to looked before you crossed the street." She flinched again; I had her on the spot. She then slumped in my hold and raised her hand, and just said "I won't fight you, I love my family too much, and you are welcome to stay a little longer if you want. I am very sorry for trying to do this." I replied "Jessica its ok, I will stay until your dad returns, then I will be on my way."

It has been a month since that incident. I ran so fast that I am in Canada now, but I am not sure where. I keep going to different places. Once I was in Montreal, and Quebec. Right now I think I am in Ontario. At least it snows here, the more snow the less I am noticed. This time I have ughs for shoes and red hair with blue highlights, and it is cut to my shoulders. I have black jeans on and a dark purple long sleeve shirt with black mesh half top over it. I also have very dark make up on, I look like I am goth. This time I think I stayed on the mountain by myself. After a while I got bored and went to the main highway and jumped on some trains. Eventually I was back in the USA, I think I am in Massachusetts, not sure where though. It has been a few hours since I made it here.

The circus is in town, maybe I will see a show, oh wait I have no money never mind. A thought just occurred to me; maybe I could join the circus right now and watch the show then quit the circus when I am ready to get going again. I walked into the tent, and a giant clown looked at me, and asked me if I was part of the circus. I told him that I wanted to join the circus, and where do I have to go to join. He told me to go into the big yellow tent. So I walked out of that tent and ran to the yellow tent. I got there and there was a sign up sheet, and a place to tell them what your specialty is. I thought for a moment and put down gymnastics as my specialty. Although some of the tricks they do I have never even attempted to do. I also put down singing, but probably that will never help me get in. After what seems like hours, they finally called my name, Scarlet Jewl. I ran in and did a double back flip and landed in a full split. The people asked me to do some more tricks and sing while I did them.

So I did as I was told, I did so many tricks and I sang my favorite song "don't hold back". The clapped and said amazing. Thank god they agreed with me. Apparently the entire circus was watching me as I was finishing up, so at the same time everybody in the circus said "CONGRADULATIONS AND WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS!" I just stood there and giggled to myself. That night we all rehearsed our parts for the circus that next day.

Finally, I can perform my act I thought to myself. A few of the acts have gone, and the ring leader is announcing me and here I am. I say to everyone, "Welcome, my name is Scarlet Jewl, I will be showing you things you might never see again. I hope you enjoy the show." I ran into the center of the ring and did a double back flip while singing a single note, a high C. It was amazing as soon as I landed everyone awed at me. I felt amazing, finally my tricks must come to an end, so I finish with a triple back handspring, into a front flip, land then pounce into a double back and finish in a full split. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered my name.

I left the ring at once, I bowed and went into the after performing tent. I was about to sit on a giant chair when I heard my name called. I ran over to see who it was and it happened to be a guy with a phone, insisting it was for me. So I answered, "hello, who is this?" he replied, "This is someone you don't want to mess with, now listen to me closely. If you do not do as I say you and your vampire father will be dead. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance, as in right after I turned him. I knew he would be trouble right from the very beginning. And as always I was quite curious as to how his off spring, meaning you would turn out. Wow, very brave running from your duties, when you friends and family are on the line. I interrupted "SHUT UP AND NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know. What I do know is that you will leave my mom, dad and friends alone! If you don't follow my orders I will be forced to kill you. I know everything that happened, and don't expect to see a little girl in a costume, singing some song. You will see something you have never seen before." I heard him sigh on the other end. He then said, " now listen little girl, or should I say Missy Destiny, a 15 year old, lives with her mother, just found out that she is a vampire slayer. Also that you love to sing, and want to fulfill your dream of becoming a famous singer. Well let me tell you something Missy that dream will never come true. Oh sure you will become famous alright, but not for singing. Can you guess what it is. Oh wait no you can't. You will be famous for the death of Ryan Destiny, your own father, also your mother, and friends. The only way you can stop this is…" I interrupted again. "To destroy you I get it. I have heard it all before, remember I have the memory of all the other slayers in my past. Of course, you seemed to have turned my father, grandmother, and her mother. Now what on Earth is wrong with you. And before that, your own father turned you, after he turned the other part of my family. Oh and guess who killed him. My Grandmother, that's who… he interrupted me this time, "ok enough of that, stop interrupting me, so yeah you have it right. But guess what, it will continue, until my son is old enough, to be turned. In the mean time I will just turn you, to satisfy my thirst. So are you coming or what?" I replied, "yes, I will be there, I will see you and my family shortly." I hung up after that.

The next day I went to the dead of the circus, and told them I had to split. They asked why, and I told them that my long lost father came home and needs my help. They let me go, just like that. So I packed my stuff, and hoped on to a train, I made it home after a while, nothing like home sweet home. In good old Los Angeles ,California. I ran into town, and went straight to my house. I walked up the front door and walked in, I heard him, the evil one, and he is in my house! That's when I said in my most evil girly voice, "Honey, I'm home, I'm hungry, honey is she here yet?" he answered, "no sweetie, not yet , but she will be here, I promise you that." Then I screamed, he came running down stairs, and saw me, I waved a cute hello, and said in my own voice, "oh hi, did I scare you, oh wait of course I did, otherwise why would you be running down here to protect, well, ME!" I said the last word with enthusiasm. He looks at me and says, "Well, well, well, Missy Destiny, looks like you fell for my trap again, your father and mother, and whoever your friends are, well, they are trapped in a building about to burn to the ground as soon as I give the word.

I ran up stairs and found my father, in chains, I was so pissed and that guy. I found the axe on the floor and I picked it up, I hacked at the chains until the broke in half. I helped him out and we ran to my mother's room, she wasn't there, then into my room, still wasn't there. So I screamed, "MOM WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard her with my really sensitive ears. She is just out side of town, I took my father, and we ran. On the way I told him everything, I knew that the guy holding my family hostage, had turned him, and wanted to turn me. That his entire family had turned each other. And supposedly I am next. He nodded his head and we kept running. After a few minutes I could hear a ticking sound coming from a large vacant building, it was a bomb.

I told my dad to go hide behind the guard, and wait till I came out with mom. He did as he was told. I leaped into the air and grabbed onto a window sill. It was starting to crack, and I burst through the window. Glass went everywhere, and I saw my mother tied up and with tape over her mouth. I became very furious at that sight. I wanted to kill him, and looks like I will get my chance. I jumped down a floor, and landed on cement, not the best landing but it will do. I ran over to my mother and untied her, I took the tape off of her mouth, and I pulled her on my back. We started to get away from there when I heard him the evil one, laugh in amusement. I looked up to see him just standing right over top of me. I chuckle, and take off running I kick down the doors, taking a guard with it. I give mom to dad, and run in after that creep. He ends up behind me, I turn around, and there he is with a sword for protection. I use my bare hands to kill these creeps. Apparently they need a sword to kill me. We stare at each other for a long time, he sighs, and I sigh, but I added a comment. "Looks like we are evenly matched, would you like to say a few last words before I kill you." He says, "yes I would, you are the most spoiled little brat I have ever met, all you mother did was ask about you, and your father, just kept saying "if you harm a piece of hair on my daughter then I will kill you myself." "So yeah I have had enough of this, so here are my last words. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE DESTINY!" he lunged toward me, and I put my hand out and I hit him in the face. He got startled for a moment, he ran at me again this time I dodged. He swiped his sword at me, and he missed, that's when I saw him, the most beautiful thing ever. I lost my concentration, for just a second, and the evil one hit me with the sword. It cut my arm, I am now bleeding a lot. Great just what I wanted, an uncontrollably bleeding arm, a head ache, and now I'm distracted by the hottest guy ever to walk this earth.

He swiped at me again, this time I was ready I caught the sword between my hands, and he let go of it. Now I had one up on him, I swiped back at him. He didn't duck and I took off his head. He turned to dust and was gone. The cute guy came up to me and I laughed. It was my best friend, Oliver Greenwood. He stands over me and gives me his hand. He helps me up, but I don't trust him, why would he be here of all nights, and at the same time I am. So I ask him, "What are you doing here?" He answers, "I love you Missy, and I don't want to apart from you anymore. Can you forgive me please. Plus I am here to warn you about something, and besides I know your secret, you father told me. And no I am not a vampire or a demon of any kind , I am pure human." I giggled at that one. He laughed too. My mom and dad came in and we all sat down and talked. He was very proud of me. My mom was too freaked to say anything. They comforted each other, and before I knew it, they were kissing. Oliver and I left the building and walked around outside. He pulled me down with him when we reached a park bench. We started talking, and getting caught up on things we missed of each other's lives'. It was awesome, I found out that he is just a normal guy, who knows about it all, about everything, from the vampires to the crazy traditions. After a few hours, we walked back towards the building, before we entered he kissed me. I am so ecstatic right now, I don't know what to do right now. So as any other girl would do, I kissed him back. We kissed for what seemed like a very short time, when I heard my father co the coughing thing. I looked around and saw them standing in the doorway of the building. The four of us all laughed, and we walked home. I dropped Oliver at his house, and then caught up with my parents. We made it to the house, and found a note on the table. It read, "Missy Destiny, this is your watcher, please contact me as soon as you have the chance. I am so disappointed in you, for running away, we must start training at once. The person who killed you father is alive, and he must be stopped." I picked up the note and crumpled it up and through it away. I walked up to my room and went to bed.

The next day, I went back to school I had a lot of tests and crap to make up. I saw my watcher and I told her it was taken care of, the evil dude is gone. She laughed at my sarcasm. When she turned around for a moment, I took off for class, I left a note on her bag, saying, "gone to class bye, and after that I will be with the family." I heard her groan, and walk away, looks like she won't be talking to me about my running away thing, much. I giggled and headed off to class. I was in my seat before the bell this time. The teacher walked in and looked surprised to see me in class. Looks like I was gone longer than I thought. Oh well, to late to change that now. I did my homework in class, as usual. Then went to gym class that was fun. We played soccer, and I kicked ass! We won the game, more like I won the game. The teacher looked at me like I was some saint. And I was signed up for the girl's soccer team, yay! Happy me, NOT! I hate to play soccer; I am only good at it, because I have super strength and flexibility, and hearing, so I can hear the other teams plan when they whisper it out to each other. I played defense, and I was really good, I scored about 3 goals from the other side of the field. Apparently, I was born to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kyli

A few games had gone bye, and we won all of them, thanks to me. Classes have been going well, also I found my friend Kat at school and we started to hang out again. It took her a while to forgive me, since I left her for almost a year. I feel so bad about it, but oh well. She forgave me and we are friends again, I even told her about why I ran away. It was really hard to explain the whole slayer thing. Wow! That was incredibly difficult. A few weeks have passed after soccer season. I heard my dad talking on the phone with a few people that I believe live in Oklahoma. I wonder how many people my father knows. This will be a surprise to figure out. Then I heard him say to the lady, "please mom, send Kyli over as soon as possible, Missy her sister isn't dealing with the whole slayer thing as well as Kyli." The lady replied, but I didn't catch it. Then my dad said. "Yes, I know they are twins and look a lot alike, but we need Kyli here, now more than ever. Missy has already died, and she was alone, thanks to her immune system, it pushed the poison right out of her body, but now with out killing her for a minute or two." He hung up when he heard me listening in. So I asked him, "Dad, who is Kyli? And why do you keep saying that she is my twin sister?" he just shook is head and walked away. The next day during my free period I went to my guidance counselor. I asked her about Kyli, and she said to ask my parents. I tried to tell her that I did and my father wouldn't tell me. She walked away from me, and after a few minutes I received a call on my cell phone, it said restricted number. My mom decided to give me a cell phone after I came back, so she could get a hold of me.

I answered my phone, "hello, Missy Destiny here." The person replied, "Missy! I need your help right now, I don't have time to explain, and to tell you where I am. My name is Kyli and I am getting attacked by a mob of vampires and demons. Just close your eyes and say my name 4 times, and you will be right where I am." I said ok and hung up.

I put my phone way and grabbed my bag of weapons and quickly said Kyli 4 times. A few seconds later I was right next to her, and I heard DUCK! So I ducked. Good thing to, it was a sword with a very sharp edge to it, it cut my hair, quite short. Now I was pissed, I grabbed my stake and started to kill the vampires. I came up to the one with the sword, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that the girl on the ground, look exactly like me and was incredibly hurt. So it was up to me to save our buts.

I jumped in the air, did a roundhouse kick and knocked him to the ground. I flipped in the air to center my self, going head first, with a stake in hand I flattened my self, and killed him. Well, that was adventure, I quickly ran over to the girl. I started to introduce myself, and she said, "I know who you are, you are Missy Destiny, my twin sister, my name is Kyli Destiny, and I have been living in Oklahoma for 10 years now. I moved out when we were 5 years old. I have been living with Grandma Destiny, who was a slayer, until she was turned. When our father was turned you were called at a very early age, but you were not allowed to slay until you were a few years older. So our father did the slaying until you were called. But you ran away, and still slayed them. Until the night you were poisoned, and died for a few, then came back, but when you died, I was called. So now there are 2 slayers in town." I just stood there while she explained. That's when I asked, "Kyli, why now are we together, and how bad are you hurt?" she replied in a short answer this time. "because, our dad called grandma and told her to send me. And I think my wrist is broken, and I have a sprained ankle." so I picked her up and brought her to my house. I handed her to my dad, and said, "this is Kyli Destiny, my twin sister, she has a broken wrist, and sprained ankle, fix her up, I have classes to attend to." I dumped her into our dad's arms and took off running. Finally I made it back to school just in time for History class. I took my seat in the back of the room, spacing off as usual. Except this time, I wasn't thinking about just anything, I was thinking about Kyli. I heard the teacher talking to the class. That's when she called on me, I know the answer and still I just ignored her. She asked one of the people next to me to get my attention. She has my attention, but I just choose to ignore it. Before I knew it, the school bully had picked up the text book. I saw out of the corner of my eye the text book flying at my head. I thought about dodging it, then realized that if I did dodge it, then I would have to explain how. Instead I raised my hand to block the book. At the last minute I realized it was the 1,000 page text book. This will hurt, and it hit my arm, and knocked me over to the floor. I hit my head hard off the desk and landed on the the tile floor and hit my head on it. Great there is concrete underneath, that hurt ALOT! I heard the teacher running over to me, and I heard her say, "Missy! Are you ok?" I though about responding, and I decided to, so I said, "yeah, I'm fine that just really hurt." That's when the teacher kneeled down next to me, helped me sit up, then helped me stand up. We started walking towards the nurse's office. That's when I told her that I was fine. She didn't believe me, and forced me to get checked out. I went along with it, but I decided on a change of plans. So I asked my teacher, "can I go get my books and stuff together, then go to the nurse, that way I can take off for the bus?" She hesitated for a second and then let me go. I walked toward my locker and when I got there I opened it and pressed a button that read, NURSE'S OFFICE, so now my guidance counselor knows where I am. So I organize my books and make my way back to my teacher. And we started our way back to the nurse. We got there and Miss. Mancini, the guidance counselor was standing at the doorway to the nurse's office. In my head I whispered to her thank you, and then sent it to her. She just nodded her head, then asked what had happened, after she saw the condition I was in. from then on I felt safe with Miss. Mancini around. After she convinced the teacher to leave, I was alone with her. She went inside, and grabbed an ice pack, and some bandages. I told her thanks and then she drove me home.

When we reached my house, I didn't see any lights on at all. At the same time I figured they must be training. So I walked in and an axe was flying at me. "yup, they are definitely training." I lifted my good hand and grabbed the axe at the handle and went into battle position, just as the lights turned on. I heard Kyli say, "oh sorry Missy, I didn't know it was you, I could just sense that someone had walked in, and they weren't normal." I accepted her apology and we moved on to the subject, as to why I wasn't patrolling right now. So I explained to them everything, from the starting of class to almost getting an axe in the face. Kyli laughed a little at that one. So Miss. Mancini left after that to go home. Then Kyli, dad and I had a long conversation about being a slayer and having supernatural strength and ability to hear things even when whispered. That was a lecture I never want to listen to again. So I go bandaged up and threw some ice on my arm and head. Kyli was in a splint and had ice on her ankle. Then we sat on the couch and watched T.V while our dad did the patrolling thing. We laughed our heads off so much when he even mentioned that.

After dad left Kyli and I ran upstairs into the bathroom with our books on magic and a bunch of items for a spell. We locked the door, just in case someone tried to enter. We laughed about what we were going to do, which is a healing spell. We needed to heal faster than usual, if we were going to train. We gathered our strength and held hands. Then read together, "we are strong, we are powerful, we are together we are unstoppable. Hear us out, hear our cries for help. Heal us now, heal us forever. HEAL!" I fell backwards and screamed as I felt something go through me. "This isn't right I would know because I have done this spell a million times. Why does it hurt, AHHHHHH!" then I heard Kyli scream and knew we had asked the wrong God. This is bad, really bad. I kicked at the ingredients and they spilled and then I picked up the bowl of something and threw it across the room and it shattered into pieces. Thanks god that is over I thought. At the same moment, my head didn't hurt and my wrist felt fine. This is great I am healed. I looked over at Kyli and she was out cold. I wonder if she has ever performed such a spell before. I remember my first healing spell I ended up knocked out. I had woken up in a hospital bed, when I listened hard and I could hear everyone's thoughts. I realized I had gained some sort f power. After a while I figured out that they were just whispering. And just finding that out, disappointed me.

A few hours went by and Kyli was still out. Dad would be home soon, so I put Kyli in her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and went downstairs. Just as I ran down the stairs I heard the garage door. I ran into the kitchen to greet my dad, and grabbed a glass of milk that I left sitting on the counter and gulped it down. We said our hellos and goodnights and I went to bed. The next day, Kyli, dad and I went to school, and got Kyli enrolled in all my classes. After that mess, we ran to our room and started our lesson, lucky me it was history class. Since Kyli was supposed to have a sprained ankle she came to school on crutches. and her arm was bandaged up because it is supposed to be broken. And I on the other hand had my wrist in an ace bandage and I carried her books to class. We walked in and everyone turned to look at us, of course I had forgotten that we were twins. Even the teacher stared at us. So I said to everyone, "ok guys enough staring, yeah that's right we look alike, her name is Kyli and my name is Missy. She is my twin sister, she is from Oklahoma and we were separated at birth. So enough is enough, and get back to paying attention to the actual class." Kyli sent a thought to me saying, "Thanks" I answered her by sending my own thought, "your welcome and that's what sisters are for." I helped her to her seat, and class began. The teacher kept asking Kyli to answer all the questions and each time I had to send her a thought of what the answer is. I had a head ache after 10 questions. And the sad part is, is that every teacher did the same thing. Finally it was study hall, and we were to report to the guidance office. I introduced Kyli to Miss. Mancini and her to Kyli. We eventually started calling Miss. Mancini, Manci, and then onto Nanci. She laughed at that one, then asked to see our injuries. We took off our bandages and showed her, she noted that they were both completely healed. A few more minutes went by and we put our bandages back on and Kyli got her crutches and we headed to our English class. When we arrived, the teacher took attendance, she called out names, "Missy. D?" I replied, "here". The teacher just ran throught all the names and every person replied here. Then she said the names Katelynn Greenwood, and Oliver Greenwood. I almost fell off my chair when I heard those names. Kyli looked at me like I was going to have a heart attack. That's when the teacher asked all the new students to stand up and say something about themselves. And Katelynn went first, "Hi, my name is Katelynn and I like to be called Kat, and Missy D. is my best friend." Then Oliver, "my name is Oliver and Kat is my older sister by 1 minute, were twins, but not identical. And Missy is my best friend also." Then Kyli, "my name is Kyli, I'm from Oklahoma and Missy is my identical twin sister, she is older buy like 2 minutes." So the teacher asked Kat, Oliver, Kyli, and me if we wanted time to get caught up. All 4 of us nodded. We left the room and went into the deserted hallway. That's when Kat and Oliver told me what happened, but before they could say that they were turned into vampires, I interupted and said, "you guys were gone because, you were turned into a vampire, I can't belive this, my best friends are vampires." Kyli laughed and said, "yeah right." And Kat finnished for us and said, "yup, Oliver and I are vampires we have been for about a year now. It was about the same time you were called on." Oliver finnished for her, "a vampire slayer." That's when I asked, "do you have a soul or are you vegitarians?" they both answered no. so I said, "that means I have to kill you, I really don't want to but I have no choice, its my job or our job." I finnished as I pointed to Kyli. Oliver and Kat laughed and started to walk away, and I sent a thought into Kyli's, Kat's, and Oliver's head, "tonight at 8:00 pm at the cemetary, we battle for our lives." They each thought, "yup, see you then." Although Kat thought, "wait you two are injured how will you battle us, if your not healed yet?" I replied out loud, "we are healed, we just have to act as if the injury is still there, but we are completely healed." Kat and oliver nodded and all 4 of us walked back to class, as if our conversation never existed. About another 45 minutes went by, and class was over. Kyli, Kat, Oliver and I hung out till the buses came, they got on the bus and Kyli and I got in the car and I drove home. We arrived home and quickly did our homework, and shoved down food. We trained for a about an hour, then took a nap till 6:00 pm. We got up ate a snack and stretched a lot. It was about 7:30 pm, I grabbed 2 axes and 2 stakes, I handed an axe and a stake to Kyli and I took the other stake and axe. We were about to leave when our dad called us back into the kitchen, I told him everything about the conversation with Kat and Oliver. So we left, I drove the car to the cemetary and left it there. Kyli and I ran into the middle of the cemetary and waited. A few minutes later it was about 10 minutes till they would show. I turned to Kyli and said, "Kyli get out of here, and leave this battle to me." She shook her head, no and just stood there. So I sent a messge to her telepathicaly, "Kyli I love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you. So please go, but if you must stay then levitate please. Go as high as you can, so you can still see and hear averything. If I get into trouble then come down and save me, otherwise stay out of sight and hearing range. I will send you a thought if I can, and only warn me through the mind, don't say anything out loud." She nodded in agreement and flew up into the sky. It was about 5 minutes later when I heard Kyli, "entering on your right." I turned to face my right and saw them.

Kat lunged at me, and Oliver just stood there motionless. Then I saw that Kat had told him to stand back , just as I had said to Kyli. Kat and I battled it out, I got some good swings in, and my stake was knocked from my hand. I had my axe and swung at her and missed. She grabbed it out of my hand, and swung back at me, I jumped really high and ran away. I heard Kyli thinking, "on the ground of the building your standing on, around you left." I turned to my left and saw her, but she couldn't see me, so I said, " excelemente reguarde" the axe was knocked out her hand. I spoke again, "returne hande" the axe flew into my hand. Before Kat realized where I was, I had already jumped over her and landed on like a cat behind her, and swung the axe, I gave her a preety nice hair cut. I laughed really hard. She turned and punched me in the face and knocked me to the ground. She grabbed the axe and broke it, then threw it in the woods near by. Great I am weapon less I thought. Then a stake fell from above me and landed in my hand. Kat looked up and couldn't see anything, I aimed and just barely missed the heart. I was incredabley close too. Kat took the stake and aimed it at my heart, she jumped on me and held me down. My hands held her off of me, that's when I saw Oliver jump over and I thought, great I'm dead for sure. Kyli answered that for some reason, "no, your not, he is saving you just relax." That's when Oliver flew into Kat and knocked her off of me and she hit her head hard on a rock. She was knocked out. Oliver helped me up and we picked Kat up and carried her to the car. Kyli and I discussed a plan then told Oliver. I did a quick spell and made a replica of the car. I gave Kyli the keys the real car, and Oliver put Kat in the passenger seat of the replica. Oliver got in the back seat, and I got in the driver's seat. I started the car and we took off.

The plan is that Kyli will go home and tell our dad about everything. He will then meet us at the hospital. I am going to use magic and make the car go out of control and run into a tree, I'm going to knock out Oliver, Kat, and I. After the crash Kyli will appear and call an ambulance. And then we will go from there, and the only way to brake the spell, well to wake us up, Kyli will have to go into my body and snap my fingers once in order to wake me up. Then I snap my finger twice to wake up Oliver and three times to wake up Kat.

We were driving and I knocked out Kat and Oliver. A few minutes later I did a spell. "Drivika, drivika, let the car crash into the oak of the tree, me unconsious, car not driven, the car will crash, at the snap of my fingers. To end this spell, my fingers may snap once, twice, three times to wake us up." I snapped my fingers. I quickly fell into unconciousness, and Kyli appeared. We crashed into the tree and she called the ambulance. It was about a half hour till it came. I was in a hospital bed, unable to move. I could hear Kyli talking to dad. And I heard him get rushed out of the room with all the doctors and Kyli and I were alone in the room. She layed in the bed and did a spell. I could feel her transfer into me. Her and I were one person, I felt my finger snap once. And she left my body and I gasped for air. I was awake, the doctors were on there way back, they had heard me gasp or heard Kyli's life line machine go beep, as in her heart stopped beating. I'm not sure, but when they entered the room my eyes were open, and Kyli was asleep. One person ran over and checked Kyli's machine and pulse. And someone came over to me. They quickly put me on a gurny and and wheeled me to an MRI room. Great I hate those, I had my eyes shut going through that. I came out and I was wheeled into the emergancy room. They put a cast on my wrist, and wrapped my head in some sort of bandage thing. They are over reacting so much right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just sing

It has been about a week since the accident, it wasn't supposed to go on this long. Although since on of the girls died, and all 4 of us were unconcious when they came, and our dad stopped breathing. Also since the person that died mysteriously disapeared, although that's what the doctors think happened, but Oliver, Kyli, Ryan and I know that Kat was a vampire and I dusted her. I had asked to see her, and then went in there alone, dusted her very quickly, and came out and said, "she wasn't there." They believed me, I thought that was the easiest way out. I was so wrong, since she went missing, they are keeping us in the hospital for safety measures. Also since she woke up out of her coma and about a day later she died, then another day later she went missing. Oh well, I know what acctually happened so that's what counts. "Kyli, are those people coming today, you know to check us out?" I asked. "yeah I think so, either that or its that record dealer person, I hate him." She replied. A few minutes later Kyli and I got the message that the record dealer guy is here. We both looked at each other and started laughing. He walked in and introduced himself as Gary. I said hello and told him my name. We shook hands, and started talking, then Oliver came in and started to get on my nerves a lot. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen to me. Then he started ranting on about Kat and how I killed her. I turned to Gary and told him that he is halucinating, he suffered from a lot of head trama. Gary nodded and turned away. I turned to Oliver and told him to get out. He refused and just stood there. That ticked me off, and turned on my magic side. I picked him up with out even touching him. He started to scream for help, the doctors and officers rushed in. They were about to tackle me, so I put my other hand behind me and said, "BACK OF." They fell to the ground and were in shock, from the power that I forced upon them. My cover was blown, and I said, "THIS PERSON IN HAND, BEFORE ME, WATCH HIM DANCE, WATCH HIM CRY. THIS BOY IS DRY, KNOCK HIM OUT, IN TILL I SAY. KNOW END THIS SPELL WHEN I DROP MY HAND." I dropped my hand and he fell limp to the ground. He was in a coma as far as I could tell. Kyli ran up to me, as I fell to my knees, and started crying. She held and me and asked, "what happened, one moment you to were just arguing, the next you had him in the air, and you hair was black, and your eyes were red. You didn't look like Missy at all.?" I replied, "she took over, Isabella took over." I sank to the ground and covered my head, it hurt so much. And my arm felt like it was on fire, I started yelling , "its on fire! Its on fire!, put it out, put the fire out!" the doctor ran in and saw my arm all red, and I held it away from me. I was on the ground and crying. They rushed in and put my arm in ice, and helped me into my bed. My dad walked in and looked at me, he looked so disapointed in me. I turned away, afraid to look at him again. What I didn't know was that after I turned away, he broke down in tears. One of the nurses had took him outside. Kyli had come to my side and tried to talk to me. The doctor told Kyli that they lost me, I had started to go insane. I opened my eyes and looked at Kyli and she saw that Isabella was holding me in. Kyli looked deep into my eyes and saw me screaming and wishing I was out.

Kyli ran out of there so fast that if I blinked I would havve never seen her. A few hours had past, until she cam back in with a stereo, and Kyli put a song on. It was my favorite, it was the first song I had signed at the age of 13. Kyli told me to sing along, and sing as loud as I could. So I did, Missy sang as hard as she could, Isabella didn't sing. Kyli could hear me singing, but no else could. The doctors were about to give up, when Kyli told them that I was singing in my head. Kyli kept replaying the song over and over again. Then I sang out loud;

It doesn't matter anyway,

My life has already changed

You can take away my house, my family

But, you can't take away my pride

I'm a girl, I can be an idiot

I can be smart, or I can be anyone else

It's a start, I'm on a roll,

Let me see the whole world

I will sing, I will dance,

Even if I don't have a chance

Cause my life has already changed

And theres nothing, I can say

Except, it might seem over, But it has just begun

It doesn't matter what you say

Cause I am number one.

I stopped after those verses, and I started to regain focus. I started to sit up, the doctor was about to stop me,but Kyli told them to let me. Then I went to stand up, when I stood up I fell, just as someone cam running over to help me, Kyli stopped them with magic. She said, "this is the only way to bring her back. She has gone into this before, and even if you tried, it doesn't matter, it won't help her. The only person that can help her is herself. The only reason I am helping her, is to get her on the right track, so she can stay there and continue on her own." Everyone listened to her, even me. I got on to me knees and pulled on the bed. I pulled myself to a standing position. I felt the urge to use magic, or to go to sleep. Then I heard someone a familiar vioce, "Missilandra, you can fight this, I belive in you." I realized that it was my father. I smiled inside, and took a step toward the voice. I could hear Kyli telling my dad to continue to talk to me. He did and I followed his voice, my eyes were open, but everything was a huge blur. Everyone could tell that I was out of it, since I sorta stumbled around a lot.

It had been about 2 weeks since that incident, and about a month since the original accident. Oliver was still in a coma, Kat is dead, I had gone bad again, dad is freaking out, Kyli is the only one who is sane right now, and the doctors are so confused on how Kyli, and I react to these things. And to top it all off, the directors were coming to interview me. A few days ago I received a call from my mom, she told me to tell the directors everything. Also that it is a proven fact that I am the chosen one. My mom also told me that Kyli and dad had no idea about her being a secret agent and everything, and Kyli was going to ask about mom the day of the directors. I told her that I could handle it, and I was so wrong about that.

The day of the directors is here, I am so nervous. They will arrive around lunch time and we will eat lunch and talk for as long as it takes for them to believe me. They arrived I intoduced myself, "Hello, my name is Missy Destiny, this is Kyli and Ryan Destiny, my sister and our father." "nice to meet you" said the directors we shook hands. I started to talk and Kyli held be back and told me, "don't tell them anything, you know what they will do if they hear about us." I told her that I had to, it was our only option of living in safety. This time she let me talk with no interuptions. "Directors sir, I'm sure you have heard of Kyli and I, having magic powers and doing spells in a hospital. Well its all true." Their mouths just dropped, and they nodded. "I am a witch and so is Kyli. We aren't just witches, we have super human strenght, can see and hear things miles away. We are vampire slayers. We have been chosen to protect the innocent from the immortal. The only time we do not slay vampires is if, they have a soul or are vegitarian, meaning they only drink animal blood and not human." The head director then said, "so if you're a vampire slayer, then why are you in the hospital and not slaying them?" I answered very quickly, "my dad here will go and slay them until I am free of this place, also I use magic, I can teleport myself out of the hospital and slay some and then teleport back in this very room." They nodded again, this time they took notes. "there is only one other thing I havn't mentioned I'm the Chosen One." As I said those words I thought back to when I slayed my first vampire, and how scared I was. And to when the vampire trembled in my presence as I said my name, I am Missy Destiny the vampire slayer, instead of just straight up attacking me they backed off imediantly, and mumbled under their breath, oh no, not the chosen one. They were scared of me, and then I was no longer afraid. I flashed back to when I was first told that I was a slayer, I wasn't pissed of at being a slayer, I was mad because I was the chosen one. I only wanted to be at least some what normal, instead I was far from it.

Kyli inturupted my thoughts and said, "what on earth are you talking about Missy, the chosen on is a legend, it's a myth. There is no way you could be it." That's when I heard Oliver talking to me, but at the same moment I remembered he is a coma. So I said though my mind, "what Oliver, what do you want?" he replied, "you are the chosen one I knew it from the very beginning, as soon as I was turned someone said your name and I didn't say, oh yeah we were best friends, I said, the Chosen One." I quickly replied to that one, "Oliver! What are you going on and on about, I don't need stories, I need facts." So he told me to bring him out of the coma and he would tell everyone the truth. I turned around and looked at everyone and told them to stand back. I turned back to Oliver and said, "bring him back, to this world, this boy I put out, bring him back!" and Oliver woke up and stood up and walked over to me. He then told everyone, "guys, Missy here is the Chosen One, I'm not sure how or why, but she is. Any immortal person can tell you that, except when they have a soul. I am afraid of Missy even though she cannot harm me. Kat was so afraid of Missy that she couldn't fight the way she knew how, all Kat knew was that Missy had to die in order for her to live. Also the Chosen One is picked every 100 years or so. And Missy was picked this time." That's when Kyli ran at him and takkled him to the ground. So I bent down and picked Kyli up and lifted her into the air and threw her at my dad for him to catch. He caught her, and Kyli looked at me and sent me a thought, "when did you get so strong, you have never been able to do that."

"Oliver bring him in if you can," so Oliver brought in a strange powerful vampire. As soon as Chad or whatever his name is entered the room he looked right at me and said, "I thought this was a safe place, it is so not safe with the Chosen One here," he pointed right at me. Then noticed Kyli and said, "another slayer, and their father, and lots of sharp objects. Are you trying to kill me?" I laughed a little and went over to him and asked him, "am I the Chosen One, and was I born to save the world?" he nodded and turned to Kyli and said, "so was your own mother." Kyli's mouth just dropped and she turned to me, and said, "what did you do to our mother?" I told her, "Nothing, and you aren't supposed to know what happened either." Kyli started to yell at me, "you're the reason mom left, aren't you?" I told her no and said, "it wasn't because of dad or you, or me. She left because she had to, she was scared that she would interfer if she stayed. The night she left I had heard her, she had already packed her suit case and loaded it in the car, the night we went out. I saw her go into dad's room and say goodbye, then your room. She was going to skip my room, because she knew I was awake, and that I had a hunch, of why she was leaving. She had forgotten, that in order to get downstaris you had to go past my room, I timed it just right and opened my door as she walked past. I said one word, "why?" she turned to me and handed me a note and a remote control. The note was titled, "I knew you were going to ask questions and here are you answers." The remote said, key to secret lab. I looked at her with a question in my eyes and she started to cry and hugged me so tight and whispered into my ear, "Missy, my daughter, the note explains everything you will need to know. I will contact you through the lab, the note will tell you how to get there, and in the lab you will find the main reason, I am leaving." After that she left, she was gone. I didn't know it at the time but she was saving our lives, from her own.

Kyli looked at me then glanced down at my jacket, and saw a pieve of paper stuffed inside. She sent me a thought, "is that the paper, mom gave you the night she left?" I looked into her eyes and nodded. Kyli just looked down at her feet and started to cry, I tried to comfort her and started crying myself. I was scared for everyone, especially myself, and pulled the note out and put into Kyli's hand. She opened it and read it, it said;

Dear Missy and Kyli,

I love you all so much, I hope my decision doesn't affect you lives too much. I am so sorry for doing this. I am leaving, because I am a secret agent, and am also supposed to save the world just like Missy was born to do. Missy you need to follow through on this. If you don't the agency is the only thing left to save the world. You must fight alone,. Kyli no matter how much I would love for you to be helping Missy, I will need you to help me, where I am. When the time is right I will send a message to Missy in the lab, and Missy will then tell Kyli. Missy is up to you to help your sister, and the ones arriving when you 2 are seventeen years old. There names are Saffron and Safyre. Missy knows all about them, their real names and everything, I had given her a note when I left, that note had explained everything, it was told to self destruct after Missy had gotten into the lab and put the paper where I told her after she had memorized everything on it. That note was for her eyes only, no one else was to see it. Again I am terribly sorry for what I ahave done, that is why I had asked Missy to tell the Directors who you all were, so you could be protected. I am watching all of you. I have not dissapeard, I have not left you alone. I am still here, still with you. I love you all very much, tell your father how much I miss and love him with all my heart.

Becareful,

Mom

I looked at Kyli and she was crying, I leaned down to hug her, but she shrugged away, I tried again, this time she said something, "Missy I can't believe you, you kept this from us for this long. I thought you never lied, I lthought you loved us all." I replied, "Kyli I do love you, and I was ordered to never tell you until now. Dad isn't allowed to know, he was never allowed to know. I wasn't supposed to know all that at that age, at least not unil I was 16. We were 15 when she left. My birthday wasn't for another week or so, but there were people that were trying to kill her. And if we were there, they would have killed us to." Kyli replied, "that wasn't fair, now I know and I still can't see the lab." That's when I heard the phone ring, it was dad's phone, he picked it up as soon as the person on the other line heard his voice, thye immidiantly covered it. They asked for me,I took the phone from dad. I answered, "Hello, this is Missy." They answered and it was mom. "Missy thank god your all right, I just got word that someone is looking for you to kill you." I rolled my eyes and replied, well isn't that always the case." This time apparently it wasn't a laughing matter. Mom replied seriously this time, "Missy, there are people that know who you are, were trained to kill your kind, they killed other slayers in the past. They would have killed you dad, and your grandmother, and her mother. But some of the vampires got there first. But before that hey have killed every single person in the Destiny family that was a slayer. This time they are after you and Kyli. Determind to kill both of you, what ever you do, don't split up, if you split up, then they can gang up on you individually. The only way they can be killed is a bullet, or a sword or a knife to the heart or decapitate them." I nodded my head and said good bye, and hung up the phone. I gave it back to dad and he was about to ask who it was, but decided not to instead. Then Kyli turned to me and I could tell that she knew it was mom and that we were dead if we split up. So Kyli and I held hands and walked out of the hospital.

I few minutes later, we were attacked by a couple of guys, incredably fast, and strong, but human. That's when I knew it was them, the people that wanted to kill us. I whispered to Kyli, "its them." She knew exactly ehat I ment, and we jumped into action, with out weapons it would be hard. We did a few side kicks and ran as fast as we could home. we ran inside each grabbing a knife and a sword. We stuck the knife in knife holder, on our calfs. We picked up the sword and ran into our favorite ally way, that we could fight anyone off, blind. We knew all the places of the trach cans, where all the pipes were, the doors, ladders, windows. We knew it well, we have trained there so many times, and fought battles a million times there. They chased us just as we thought they would. We rounded a corner and jumped as high as we could, just as the S-Killers came around the corner. Kyli and I grabbed the pipe above our heads when we jumped and hung over them with our feet above our heads in a handstand. The walked past us, we turned on our hands and just as they saw us we flew down and hit them in the face, they went down hard. Kyli and I exchanged high fives and turned around to see more coming at us. The thing these people didn't count on, is that there is only one way in and one way out. Well for them, that's what they are left with. On the plus side, we have magic to teleport, and we can jump so high and grab a pipe or a window sille or something and climb out over the buildings. We have practiced this many times and succeded a lot, and also failed and fell flat on our buts a lot. It goes both ways, this time we would finnish off as many as we could, then make our escape.

I drew my sword and I fought hard, Kyli was behind me and she took our her sword too. We were fighting to the death, and the odds were on our side. There might be more of them, but together Kyli and I are stronger and faster then all of them put together. Kyli had jumped up and did a cool trick and came down and took out at least 10 of them. I had her back, unitl one of them grabbed both my arms so I couldn't swing, and another had a knife coming at my stomach. I wasn't sure what to do I couldn't scream or they would slice and dice me. So I sent a message to Kyli in the mind. "KYLI, I CAN'T GET YOUR BACK THERE IS 2 GUYS, ONE IS HOLDING MY ARMS BACK, THE OTHER HAS A KNIFE TO MY GUT. UNDER YOU THERE IS ABOUT 20 OF THEM, IF YOU CAN TAKE OUT THE GUY WITH THE KNIFE I CAN GIVE YOU A HAND." She sent a message back, "Missy, I'm so sorry, also I can see you and use ur feet, kick the guy and twist around, just like we rehearsed, remember, then I will come down, and pumble them while you catch your breath for a second." I replied, "ok."

Then I said to the guys holding me by the arms, "alright you got me, I give up, frankly nobody asked me to be the slayer, or the Chosen One for that matter." After those last few words left my mouth, they all looked shocked to hear that they had the Chosen One in a hostage situatution. "alright little chosen one, looks like your not that tough after all." He said with an evil grin. I responded, "well, I wouldn't be so sure on that statement, cause I have my advantagest too, hope your friend here won't be sore in the morning." They looked at each other with really confused faces, so I took my advantage and used it wisely. I kicked my feet out and hit the guy in his sensitive area, oh that had to hurt. Then I swung my leg up and over and kicked him in the face, and I flipped around and held him by his arms and Kyli cam over and stabbed a knife right into his gut, and I whispered, "so was that your plan for me?" I let him drop, and took my knife and stabbed it into his back right where his heart would be.

Alright, about 50 down and another 100 to go. I am getting quite tired of this, so I looked at Kyli and we decided to split them up. I kept 50 here and she took 50 into the street. 50 on 1, oh no, that is so not fair, for them. That's when I heard Kyli get knocked out, acctually she was trying to tell me something, and her mind went blank. I jumped over all of them and ran to her side, they were about to stab her to death. I grabbed that guys arm and swung it around and it hit him in his own gut. He went down. I picked her up and flung her into my dad's arms as they drove by. He opened the door for us to jump in, I told him to take her, and get the hell out there. I said, "I'm not finnish yet, I can handle the rest myself, I'm gonna work a little magic. Come back in about a half hour if I havn't returned home by then.

Right then Kyli and my dad were out of sight, it was me and the S-Killers. I quickly levitated, and was high in the air then they could reach, they tried to shoot me, but when I levitate it forms a shield around me, so nothing can penetrate it. I then said, "higher and higher I climb into the sky, far away, from the evil below, let this spell take them out, let it give a hundred death rows." I shot my hands up and and faced them downward. I flew with the magic inside, and every person I touched died on the spot. I touched all 100 of them, and they were no dead. I stood there, and said, "the hundred are dead, the evil below is gone, let the spell be ended." I felt it flow through me, the spell was done. And just to be sure, there was one last guy that was injured really badley. I touched him and he didn't parish beneath me. So I took out my knife and stabbed him in the heart. I heard police sirens and I was coverd in blood. It's a good thing I have a lot of cuts on me and I am dressed in black like these guys, phew I blend right in. The police officers ran out and I laid down on the ground, and I had made sure they couldn't identify me right away, I had smeard blood all over my face, but it was positive that I was a girl, since my hair was down, and just past my shoulders, and I wasn't wearing any hats or masks. They came around the bend, and sat up just as they saw me. I hadn't realized how much I was bleeding unitl they grabbed a towel or a rag right away and threw around my left shoulder, then another one around my right side. I think they even picked me up and put me into their cruiser, and flew like there was no tomorrow to the hospital. During those 2 minutes I thought to myself, I could have acctually ran faster than this car, then I realized I had to make communication with my dad, I just couldn't go to the hospital not again. I wasn't safe there anymore, the directors even told me that. they had me on my back all wrapped up in towels, before they knew it, I had already unlocked the door with my feet, I opened the door just slightly, andi put my arms up against the door by my head and push so hard off of it, and flew threw the door way and landed on the street. That made me bleed even more, but I picked myself up and started running back home, well to my safe home. I had made it to the park, and I quickly teleported myself to the house. I opened the door and the directors wer standing right there, I said my hellos and ran upstairs to the bathroom. When I reached the stairs, one of the directors stopped me, of course they couldn't recognize me with all the blood on my face, I looked like one of the S-Killers. So I jumped over him and ran into the bathroom, he followed after me, I locked the door and washed my face then opened the door and showed him my face and he didn't think to look this time and threw a punch at my I grabbed him arm, and said, "Hello, why are we know punching the people that need to be protected. Do you not recognize me, my name is Missy Destiny, Kyli is my sister and Ryan is my dad." He quickly dropped his hand and said sorry, then he ran away. I walked back into the bathroom and finished washing myself off. Finnaly I got all the blood off of me. I changed my clothes and went to see Kyli. I peeked in and saw that she was till knocked out. I walked in and asked to be alone with her, they let me, but not very nicely. I sat next to her, and started to talk to her, "Kyli its me Missy, please some back into it, I know they say that the Chosen One is supposed to fight alone on the day of the apocolypse, but I will need you, mom will need you." That's when her eyes opened in a split second, and she gasped for air, and that's when the people started rushing in, and looking from her to me and so forth. She looked at me and asked what had happended to I told her. It took her a while to understand the spell that I made. After she figured that out, we went to our dad and he patched us up. Then went to the directors for a debriefing of the night. Even though we were supposed to attend school tomorrow, we just couldn't, at least not in this condition. I had a gash on my forehead, was pale white, and I could hardly stand. Kyli had a concussion, a gash down the side of her head, and her wrist was broken again. We were a bloody mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaper 6: My mother, or is she?

It has only been maybe a week since that incident, and I was healed, Kyli's wrist was a sprain, and her concussion was gone. We were mostly healed, and ready to attend classes again. It was Sunday night and I was reading Kyli's mind since I was bored. Then she started singing in my voice in her head, and it was my song, "it doesn't matter anyway." I ran into her room and she was asleep, I couldn't believe that it was my voice in her head. So I ran in and woke her up, she asked me what was going on, and I told her that she was singing in my voice. That's when Kyli asked my if I had decided to enter the singing competition next Saturday. I told her no, and that I never would. She looked at me and said, "Missy, you have to enter, it doesn't matter how old they are, or how good they are, you are only happy slaying or singing. So I say sign up and sing, I will be right there for you." I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I told her I would sing, and I quickly signed myslef up, using magic.

Its Monday morning and we are taking the bus. Kyli and I climbed in back and sat down for the long ride there. When we got there we were given about a mile long of work to do. That's when I say Oliver at his locker. I looked next ot him and saw a red head, at where Kat's locker used to be. I ran to my locker which was right next to Kyli's. I threw my stuff in it, and grabbed my books for class and headed towards the red head. I caught Oliver's eye and he turned to me, and said hi. I quickly said hi and whispered in his ear, "Oliver is that a human or vampire?" he held up 2 fingers meaning vampire. I rolled my eyes and I heard the girl say to Oliver, "ooh, that human looks good to drink, too bad I went vegitarian because you said if I didn't then the slayer would kill me." I gigled to myself, and went to class. When I entered the room, I sat at my usual seat, then Kyli, Oliver and the red head walked in. I glared at her and sent a thought to her, "hey, red head, this is the slayer talking, did you know that you are going to school with 2 slayers?" since she didn't know who had sent that, I saw the look on her face, go from smiles to frowning. Oliver looked at me and told the red head that it was me and Kyli, we were the slayers. I giggled to myself again and waved a hello. I looked at Kyli and I sent at thought to her, "the red head is a vampire, apparently vegitarian and now she knows that we are the slayers, Oliver told her. By the way do you know her name?" she answered, "I knew there was something fishy about her. And I think her name is Lillie." I nodded my head, and looked up to Oliver and mouthed, "is her name Lillie?" he nodded and I turned to look at her, she tried to look away, but Oliver told her to look at me. I sent her a thought, "Lillie, see me after class, and I'm not going to hurt you, I will meet you outside the class room. We can freeze time and talk, for however long I feel like talking." She just stared and nodded toward me. The entire class I could feel her eyes on me, she was staring at me, hope I didn't scare her. The bell rang and I grabbed her and we swung around in the hallway, and we stood there, I let other people get to their lockers and I took her hand and I yelled, "let the time stand still." And everyone froze except for us. She looked at me, and asked, "so what you are the slayer, and a witch, is there anything else I need to know?" I answered, "that's right, I'm also the Chosen One." she almost fainted. I looked at her and said, "Lillie, are you a vegitarian?" she replied yes, and I asked again, "do you have a soul?" she replied no. I nodded my head and looked at her and asked, "how old are you?" she replied, " human years; 17, vamp years; 5." I nodded my head and quickly said, "stay out of trouble, or you wont have time to say the word trouble, cause you will be dust before you even have the chance." She nodded her head like she understood me. Then I said, "let time begin again" and everyone started to move again, and I quickly teleported to my locker. I grabbed my book and ran to my next class. I scanned the crowd and noiced that Lillie wasn't there, and neither was Kyli or Oliver. So I asked to be excused to the bathroom, and I said, "teleporte to Kyli" and in a slpit second I was right next to her, at her her locker. Then I looked up and saw Oliver and Lillie kissing. It sort of stung a bit. Cause I loved Oliver, and nobody knew that except Kyli and Oliver. So I walked over and tapped on Oliver and Lillie's shoulders and said, "hey guys were late for class, and also Oliver I can't belive you would do that in front me." I stormed off and I heard him running after me and saying, "Missy wait, you don't understand, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I turned around and replied, " I thought we were in love Oliver, even though you're a vampire I stilll love you, that's why I can't hurt you even through magic, remember." He nodded and ran to the bathroom and I think he even used mouthwash. Then he came up to me and said, "Missilandra Destiny, I'm extremely sorry, please forget that ever happened, and will you jus kiss me, cause I love you so much." I was going to say no, but this could be my last chance to show him that I still care. So walked up to him and he hugged me and pulled me into the kiss. It was amazing, I wish he was my boyfriend again, but of course that will never happen, who ever expects a slayer to be in love with a vampire.

A few minutes had past and we were on our way back to class. About 45 minutes later school it was time for lunch, yummy pizza. That's when, Kyli and I were wanted in the office. We looked at each other and thought the same thing, dad. We jumped up and ran to the office and found dad, and an agent person. We looked at him then at dad. At first we weren't sure what to expect. Then we realized that the entire office was all secret service, the normal teachers were gone. I looked at them, then asked, "what is going on?" they replied, "your father was on his way here, when he was attacked my some of the S-Killers. And they left a note on his shirt." I looked at the back of my dad's shirt and it read, "Missilandra and Kyliqui Destiny, I know where you are at all times. There is nohting in the world that can stop me. And we left you vampire dad here off with a warning, and I mean a one time deal warning. Next time we see him, before we meet you 2 again, we will stab him until he is dust." I looked at him and I almost started crying, and Kyli and I decided to go home sick. We went back for lunch and one of the service people followed us in, and we both told the nurse that we didn't feel well. She took our temperatures and neither of us had a fever and really no symptoms at all. Then the service guy walked in and told her that we had issues back at home that we had to deal with, that was why we had a body guard. She waved us by and we walked out the door. Then the car left, and it was the service guy, Kyli and I. Kyli and I each grabbed an arm of the service guy and we said at the same time, "teleporte home" and in about 2 seconds we were home. Kyli and I ran upstairs to our dad, and a few people were trying to operate on him and trying to stop the bleeding. Nothing they were doing was going to help. I looked at Kyli and she nodded, we both knew what we had to do. It is possible to do, but only if I can handle the power. So I stood up from beside my dad and looked at everyone and yelled, "stop!!!" they all turned to me, and I continued, "Kyli and I are the only people that can save his life, he has lost too much blood already, and he is disappearing from my thoughts. Ryan is dying, the only way is a healing spell. You all need to leave the room, so only Kyli, Ryan and I are left." They all agreed and I told Kyli to get the ingredients. I had everything set up, and our dad was in the middle, Kyli and I on either side of him. I held one arm and she held the other. Together we chanted, "thye god that sits there watching us all, let our father live through it all. Bring him back to which once he was, make him live on Earth again." That's when something pushed me over, I fell on to my back and let go fo his arm. Kyli was about to grab the other, I yelled. NO! inside her head, then I explained, "Kyli if you grab the other arm, you will take me right out of the spell, and you could both end up dying. I'm still in the spell, but something is definitly happening to me." The god started speaking to us, "only the weakest survives, the strong one must die, if you choose to save him, the strong one must go." Kyli asked the god, "thye god that is here, will she die, even though she is chosen.?" The god answered, "yes, she must die, she is the strongest of them all, all the power flows through her, this person you ask to heal, has been dead for 6 years. Now you ask to revive him. Shame on you." Kyli was about to collapse, then she whispered in my head, "Kyli I need you help me." It hit me right then and there, the power is flowing through me, I can feel it. I tood up and touched my feet to our dad, and I told Kyli to do the same. I grabbed her hands and we stood there, over our father, and said one more time, " thye god that stands there watching us all, let our father live through it all. Bring him back to which he once was, make him walk on Earth again, keep him immortal, just give I'm life, let him be with us forever even in light." The god tried to attakc me again, this time I opened my mouth and yelled, "bring him back to me, bring me my father, NOW!!!" The god just flew back and and our father opened his eyes and stood up with us. We held hands for a long time, then hugged each other for even longer. Then Kyli looked at me and noticed that my hair was black and my eyes were red, my skin was pale. Then she grabbed dad and put him outside the room. I looked at her and said, "Kyli I love you so much, but I have to go now, I will return, but I can feel the power, and I'm not sure how much I have, I think 30 noches maybe more. I need to find mom and figure out where our sisters are." She did not take that well, she responded, "NO MISSY, YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T LEAVE US, NOT NOW NOT EVER!" I held her hand, and looked into her eyes and whispered, "calm down Kyliqui, I love you and dad very much and I would never put you 2 in danger that you couldn't handle. Just trust me on this, if I need you, just teleport to me, anytime." She nodded and almost started crying, that's when our dad walked in and took me by hands and looked me in the eyes and asked, "will you return soon?" I nodded and he said, "then go, just come back as soon as you can." I mouth the words, thank you, and walked out of the room. I ran downstairs and opened the front door. There were more S-Killers waiting to attack. They all ran at me and I held my hand up and they flew into the air. Then some ran towards the house, and I looked back and said, "PROTECT" and waved my hand at the house, and the S-Killers running towards it just ran into the barrier and flew back at me. I was in the air by the time they reached, where I was. I flew around until I reached a telephone wire and I grabbed it and said, "dial to my mother." Then she picked up and said, Hello this is Mrs. Destiny", and I responded, "this is Missilandra Destiny, your daughter." I heard her drop the phone or something, Oh well. I asked her, "can I come by or do I have to make an appointment?" she responded, "why of course you can come, you're my own daughter, when do you thing you will arrive?" I answered, "is 10 seconds alright?" my mom asked, "how will you get here, in 10 seconds from your own hometown?" then I answered like I was getting annoyed, "I can fly, teleport, the whole deal, DUH. So yeah are you alone in a room?" she replied, "yes of course I am, and wow! you can already do that with ur magic in only a couple years?" then I read her mind, and knew instantly that she was lying to me. Then I said, "ill meet you outide in 30 seconds. End of converstaion." I jumped up in the air and flew into a cell phone and flew through the connection until I reached the town my mother was in. I jumped out of the call and flew to the address that was listed. I landed and she was just walking outside. Her eyes went wide at the sight of me, I'm going to guess that my hair is still black and my eyes are still red. Iwalked right up to her and held my hand to hers. I said, "I need information on who I am and where Saffronge and Safyrenia are. She nodded for me to come inside for me to look at the files. I shook my head, and said, just think it. she looked at me like I was crazy, so I told her that I could I read minds. The one thing I didn't expect was that all of a sudden about a hundred men started to walk out of the building.

I thought, that's it I'm dead, they all have guns and according to my own mother's mind. She is also a witch now. I'm a dead girl, unless, I can get Kyli and dad here in time. So I quickly listened and grabbed Kyli's thoughts out of the huge bundle. And I sent one to her, "Kyli I need you and dad pronto, please teleport to exactly where I am. I am surrounded by at least a 100 men and our mother, who by the way, happens to be a with now." She responded immediently, "we are on our way, and how on earth to I locate you?" I responded, "just say, teleporte Missilandra Destiny NOW!" we disconnected and in a few minutes, Kyli and our dad appeard. That's when I grabbed Kyli's hand and said, "shield, no one can see out or in, or enter or exit, let the sheild rise and protect." The sheild rose and it was, Kyli, dad, mom, and me trapped under it. My mother stared at Kyli and I for a few minutes then walked over to our father and picked him up. She was going to kill him, so I grabbed Kyli's hand and said, "drop him." She dropped him and walked over to us and said, "you two think your so clever using magic to try and stop me, remember Missy, you're the one who cam looking for me…" I interupted right then and said. "because I thought you were good, but as soon as I read your mind I knew you had turned evil so I had to come looking for you, so I could destroy you." She laughed and was about to grab me, I ducked and ran to Kyli. I grabed her hand again and said, "say what I say." She nodded and it began, "Mother of us both, you have been bad and deserve punishment. We will send you to the universe of no return. Send her to the universe of no return." And she was gone, then I heard the guards outside talking, they wanted to come and clean up the mess their master had left them. That's funny, they think she took my powers and killed my father and has Kyli and I hostage. So I told Kyli and my dad exactly what was going to happen. So I made dad look lke Kyli and I made Kyli look like me, then I made myself look like my mother. I took down the sheild and I said, "guards take them to the highest tower, I will see them in a few." They did what I said, this is so cool. I walked to my mothers room and changed my outfit, then ran to the tower and told them what I had planned. While the guards were watching them I was searching my mother's files to fine out where my sisters lived. Then I found a lot of pictures of Kyli and me together as children. I found the map of everything and closed my eyes and sent that thought to Kyli and my dad. They knew enough to remember it, and then I said, "put the plan to action, NOW!" so I screamed and a guard cam running in and I said, "that Kyli girl just got out and some how did a spell that stung me, go kill her."so he left and then I heard a bone turn to mush. And told the other guard to go help. The guards were gone, then I heard apparently the husband of my mother. "your not her are you?" so I waved my hand and said, "return to our former bodies." And now I am back to wearing jeans and a red tank top and a black jacket and black sneakers. Much more my style, and replied to him, "no she is in the universe of no return. And my name is Missy the chosen one, nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he went to shake it and I flipped him upside down and heard him cry out. I then ran to Kyli and my father and grabbed there hands and said, "teleporte outside" we are now outside the building. We look at each other and they both knew that I had to find Kyli and my sisters. They nodded and teleported home. I quickly teleported to France. Then ran to Paris,France, came to a stop at the eiffle tower. And looked around, then spotted them, my sisters. I purposly tripped them, then ran up to them and said, "hello, Saffronge and Safyrenia, my name is Missiladra Destiny your sister." They both looked at me like I was crazy for being so direct. So I took their hands and said, "teleporte, top of tower." We were on top of the eiffle tower in 10 seconds. I then explained everything to them. It only took about a minute, since all I did was put my hand to both of their heads and sent the thoughts to them. They nodded and said, "lets go home." I took their hands again and teleported home.

Its been about a week since I recovered my sisters. Kyli and I have started them in training, I have taken Saffron under my wing to teach her to fight. Kyli has taken Safyre to teach her to fight. Everything has been going smoothly, until now. This morning I turned to Kyli and said, "Kyli I have to leave, there is a hint as to where I can stop the leader." She nodded and waved her hand at me, as if to say, just go and don't bother saying anything else. So I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, as I opened it a hand pulled me back. I looked up and it was my dad. He said, "I heard, but why now you have 3 sisters to look after. 2 of them are bran new to the fighting for you life kinda deal. You can't leave us right now." I looked into his eyes and said, "I love you and you need to understand, I have to go." He looked and me nodded and said, "I understand." With that I was out the door and on my way to Kentucky, where the message was sent. According to the message it says the town is called V-site City. I wonder what that could mean, hmm… Vampire site City. This means lots of vampires to fight, and get questions from. Although there just happens to be a gate blocking the entrance, great. I walked up to the gate and there is a guard sitting there, the head of all vampires, and known as a vegitarian. So I walked up to him and said, "I received a message from some where in this town, let me in." one look at me and he knew that I was a slayer and the Chosen One. he quickly opened the gate for me and said, "please no rucus, your majesty." I shook my head and walked through. After what seemed like hours was only 20 minutes, I found the building. I had decided to enter, so I walked right on in and every single person and vampire moved to the side and bowed down to me. Ok this is getting a little creepy, I continued to walk until I found the head office. I walked right in and he welcomed me. We said hello and all that stuff. Then he looked me in my eyes and said, "Mysteria, is your real name, you are not a Destiny by choice, your parents live in another universe all together,they have killed you everytime you are 17. Your time is close, with your power as a slayer and the magics you have accired, your father the leader will be defeated. Do not tell anyone your real name, until the time is right, not even your own family." I nodded my head and walked out the door and he called out and said, "its where you sent your mother." I didn't look back I just sent a thought, "thank you." And walked out the door. I found the gate again and w/o waiting for him to open it I jumped over, even though it supposed to shock anyone you goes over or under, it didn't. I said, "fly home" and I flew like I was floating just quite fast. I entered my house that night and went up to Kyli's room and said, "I know where I have to be, in a few days I will leave again." I knew she was about ot say something, but I ran instead, I wouldn't be able to bare hearing it. When I ran into my room, I closed and locked the door behind me. I had started to get an outfit to attack in on. But I jst couldn't decide on jeans, white tank top, and black jacket, or black leather pants, red tank top and black jacket. The next day I went out and did some training; agility, speed, stregnth, ect. It only took a few days for me to be home to figure out that I couldn't defeat the great one by myself, I would need my sisters. I had been home for a week, and decided on the jean outfit. I left a note on the counter saying; "sorry everyone that I had to leave again. Except this time I will need you all. So Kyli when I call for you please come and Saffron stay with Safyre, until she is called upon. I have a feeling that the great one will decide to kill me. I will explain about all of this later. Love you all Missy." I left it at that and flew to the airport. When I got there I went up to the ticket lady and said, "My name is Missilandra Destiny, my private jet please." She looked at me and wishpered, "are you the chosen one?" I nodded my head and gave her a look of doom. She quickly pulled my flight together and said that it will take a few more hours. So I said, "nevermind just give me the jet and forget the pilots and whatever else there is." Then a security guard came by and told me to follow. Then I found myself standing right next to my jet. Then I waved my hand and said, "ready to fly." Then the engine started roaring to life, the people looked at me like I was mad. I smiled and walked on the jet, some people started to follow, so I waved my hand and said, "leave me, I know how to fly myself." Then they scattered, and I closed the doors and said, "plane to the run way." When I got there I had to wait a few more minutes. It was time to take off and I said, "fly jet fly." I took off and I was in the air with in 10 seconds, I said, "fly to the NASA space program." In about 15 minutes I was there, I got off and handed the keys to someone who would fly it back for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hello God Father

With the help of NASA I managed to get into space, and then teleported to the different unniverse. When I got there I was greeted by my mom. She led me to the Castle and gave me a room that I would stay in, and filled me in on my schedual for the week. Later that day I went exploring and I could feel the sorrow that filled the building. That's when I found the largest room with so many tools used to kill. I walked in and almost doubled over, the feeling of death in the room is so large. I could feel the people that have died in this room. The saddest thing is that all those people are me in a different generation. I had to get out of this room and fast. When I made it into the hallway I saw a guard coming towards me, I though oh great bring on the death. He walked up to me and knelt down and said, "your majesty the leader would like to see you, I will escort you there myself." I nodded and I followed him. When I got to his office room I could sense a lot of death. I walked up to him and said, "alright if your going to try and kill me, do it now." He started to laugh and I raised my hand and said, "silence." And he shut up with out question. Then said, "wow, that's some power you have, I havn't met anyone with that much power since the gods and goddesses." I started to giggle and he looked at me like I was being rude so I stopped. After a few minutes he walked out from behind his desk and said, "what is so funny, Missilandra?" I said, "the gods are my friends, they gave me this power, to come and destroy you, they really detest you." He started laughing and said, "yeah right, the gods gave you power." Then I closed my eyes and said, "thy god that stands above me, tell him that this power I hold was sent to me." Then in about 5 seconds, you could hear, "I am the goddess of nature, and we gave her this power, it is her job to stop you." He just blinked and I opened my eyes and said, "water" and a glass of water appeard out of no where. And I drank about 5 glasses, then was about to leave the room when he locked it and said, "no stay for a while." Then pushed a button and we fell into the room with all the killing tools. I sighed, and he said, "any last words, before I kill you." So I said, "nope" then he drove a sword through my chest and said, "hey why didn't you die?" so I answered, you killed one life of many." He had a look of disbelief on his face and then I said, "Kyli, Saffron, Safyre, my sisters come to me." Then in 30 seconds they appeared. I grabbed Kyli's hand and Saffron's hand. Kyli held Safyre's hand on the other side. We then together said, "we are the Destiny sisters, we are the slayer the four of a kind. You cannot hurt us, we can only hurt you." He threw a dagger at me and I bounced of an invisible sheild and turned back around and aimed at him. He dodged it, and ran at us to try and kill us with a sword and it didn't penetrate the sheild. He called for someone to enter the room and it happened to be a very powerful wizard. And he broke our sheild, by magic. Then he attaked Safyre and knocked her out. I held my hands to head and took the magic out of her and then waved my hand to heal her and she woke up. I then benched her. He attacked Saffron next and missed, then the leader stuck a knife through her stomach. I did the same to her as I did with Safyre. Then it was Kyli and me against the wizard guy and the leader. Kyli did a spell that put the wizard into a momentary breakdown. Then I attacked and knocked him out. The leader hit Kyli and knocked her down. She couldn't move, so grabbed her hand and she said, "power that I have become hers." And her power flowed through me, I have 70 degrees of power. I healed her and sent 2 degrees to each sibling so I was left with 64 degrees of power. I stood up and I heard the gods and goddesses above me, then before I knew it something was swirling around me and I was now wearing a saphire gown, white heels, my hair was down to my hips, my eyes changed to a lighter blue, and my hair changed to strawberry blond. I stood up and the swirling stopped and I looked at the leader and said, "my name is Mysteria, I am a goddess, of mystery and protect the world from the unknown. And you are on the list, prepare to die." I held my head up and closed my eyes and said, "as Mysteria I say your time in this world has ended." And he disappeared into thin air.

Before I knew it I was in another demension, and sitting on a cloud. I walked over to God Father, and said, "thank you, God Father." He nodded and said, "you can call me father or dad, since I am your father, this is your mother." I waved hello and and then walked up to both of them and hugged them so hard. I was still in my dress and heels, but I didn't care anymore. I ran to the castle and it felt like I knew everything, as if I had lived here my whole life. I walked into a bedroom that looked as though it should be mine. That's when I noticed on the door it said, "Mystery's Room." I looked up and saw God Father looking at me, or should I say daddy was looking at me. I waved and he appeared right behind me I lifted me hands over my head and he took them in his own and said, "Mystery, you have great power inside you, control it and be careful. You are my daughter and a princess to the Gods and Goddesses. If anything is to happen to you, this kingdom you see here will be a pile of rubble in a matter of minutes. You are the only thing keeping evil from taking over, and for us to be known. Keep your self safe and others too. You know the job you must perfrom, and this is where you will live." I looked at dad and nodded my head and said, "I understand, I will not let you down." I walked away from him and sat on the bed, I started crying and feeling energy flow through me that I had not yet discovered I had. I could feel that he wanted to come over to comfort me. I sent a thought, "please just don't I will be fine, I need a little time alone." He sent one right back to me, "of course Mystery, or should I call you Mysteria?" I answered, "Mysteria please." And he left.

It has been a few hours since I last talked to anyone. I walked down stairs and sat in the family room. I could hear mom and dad arguing about whether to tell me something or not. I couldn't tell what that something is. Mom then realized that I was a room away and walked over to me and hugged me again. I said, "what is that you were going to tell me?" she shook her head and said, "you can come in now honey, she is ready now." That when Kyli appeared in a dress with long hair and heels. I ran to her and hugged her so hard that I nearly knocked her over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zebediah Terian, I love you!

"Kyli, your alive, oh my god I missed you so much!" I turned to look at God Father. He nodded indicating that I was allowed to show her. So I took a step back and looked at Kyli, "Kyli, I have something to tell you. Your name is really Kyline and you're a Goddess, like me." I twirled around and said, "Mystery is my name, Goddess is my title, I am one, show myself to all, be a Goddess once and for all." And I transformed into a Goddess, in a periwinkle dress, long strawberry blond hair that curled at the ends, white flats with straps wrapping around my ankles, and white ribbon in my hair, deep blue eyes, and a tiarra on my head. "Kyline, you're a Goddess of nature, you are to follow after mom, known as God Mother. I am a Goddess of protection, I follow after dad, known as God Father. This is the Kingdom of Gods and Goddesses, and these two our parents are King and Queen of it. We are the princesses, so I must say. Kyline Goddess of nature show your self." Kyline started to twirl around and started to transform. Her hair grew longer, from just past shoulders to her hips, a green dress, a pink ribbon in her hair, white flats like mine, light blue eyes, and her hair turned into a light orange and perfectly straight. She jst gasped and said, "I'm a Goddess, I cant believe this, how? Why? What happened? I walked up to her and placed the tiarra on her head and said, "welcome to the family, Kyline Destiny!"

After a few minutes went by Kyline finally asked, "what is your name as a Goddess, Missy?" I replied, "my name is no longer Missy, I was just a cover name, my name is Mystery or Mysteria. I insist you all call me Mysti." That was settled then. "Kyline, you need to stay away from me though, go back home with Safyre and Saffron. I will be alright, and tell Zebediah that I love him and always will." I started to turn away, when Kyline put her hand on my shoulder and said, " I will go home to them, but I won't tell Zebediah that, you tell him yourself, and besides I don't even know him, seriously when did we even meet him." I shrugged out of her grip and said, "you never met him, because he is a vampire, I ran into him while he was hunting, he is a vegitarian. I was trying to run away from my destiny at that time. When I ran into him he could tell who I was and started to run off, when he saw the look on my face and stopped, then stopped me. He asked my why I was running away. I told him I didn't want to follow through with my destiny and he laughed, and asked if I knew what he was, and I nodded and told him if I ever wanted to talk to him again I would find away." He kissed me on the lips then took off leaving a message in my head." It said, "I love you, and your destiny awaits you, what you see now is nothing compared to what is going to happen later. Be careful and trust no one, do you hear me TRUST NO ONE. But you can trust me, and you know where to find me." Kyline just looked at me, and said, "so you know where to find him right?" I shook me head, "its been 3 years since I last saw him. I bet he wont even recognize me." Kyline turned to our dad and he nodded and I looked just in time to see a huge smile cross over his face. "what?" I asked. "oh nothing Mysteria, its nothing." He replied. The next day I hugged Kyline good bye and she left just like that with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. That's when dad handed me a bag with a book inside it and a note. I took the note out of the bag and read.

Mysteria,

Take this bag and letter and go hunt down that vampire you speak of. I want you to have a life also my little princess. We both know that what you told Kyline yesterday about not knowing where he is, is well a lie. You do know where he is and I can tell exactly what family he is from. He is a nice boy. Take care of yourself and bring him here if you want to. Jst don't get turned into a vampire please.

With all my love,

Your father

"Dad what do you think this is all about. You can't just send me off into the wilderness with out food, clothes, water, ect. Ill freeze and starve to death." He just shook his head and said, "Mysteria, you're a Goddess, with lots of power use it wisely. No off with you, I don't want to see you again until you have talked to this boy of yours face to face." I took one last glance at him, grabbed the bag and book. Stuffed the note in my pocket and said, "take me to this forest, where I first saw your face, Zebediah Terian, my love." I snapped my fingers and I was in the forest. I looke around and didn't see anything. So I closed my eyes and stood tall. I breathed in the air, let it flow through me. When I heared a voice a familiar one at that. I opened my eyes and he was sitting in a tree above me. When he jumped down, I just stared at him. He said, "good to see you again, slayer or should I say my Goddess. How have the last 3 years been." I nodded and replied, "hi to you too Terian, and yes I am a Goddess now, my name is…"

"…Mysteria" he finished for me. Zeb started to laugh and I started to laugh. Then it was one big laughing fest. "how did you know my name, and wait how did you know I am a Goddess?" he indicated at what I was wearing. So I quickly snapped my finger and changed into a white tanktop, red mini skirt, black leather jacket and black boots. I pulled my hair out of my face into a pony tail. And I said, "is that better?" He nodded then started to turn away and I blurted out to him, "I LOVE YOU ZEBEDIAH TERIAN,don't ever leave me!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me and said, "I love you too."

"Then we can be together forever" I added. Zeb turned away from me and under his breath said, "its not possible for us to be together, you kill my kind, and I kill yours." Apparently I looked shocked, because he ran so fast towards me and picked me up in a hug and said, "I might be a vegitariarian, but our love is forbidden, besides what would your father say about this?" I whispered into his ear, "he agrees, he sent me on this crazy mission and told me to live my own life as I want it." He kissed me right then and there.

I pulled my arms around his head and kissed him back. He took advantage of that and pulled me closer, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He unzipped his pants then pushed my skirt up. We started to move in one motion, we were one person. I tangled my hands in his hair, he pulled me closer, we leaned agaisnt a tree, and he made love to me that afternoon.

About a half hour after we split apart. He said, "Mysteria, you know we can't be together, its forbidden. A vampire is not supposed to fall in love with a slayer/goddess. Well what ever you are called. It doesn't matter anyhow. All that matters is that we both love each other." I almost cried. I collected myslelf and said, "Zeb, you know my father approves, I'm sure your father will too. Give it a chance, if you really love me you will at least come to the Kingdom with me." He looked at me for a long time then finnally nodded. So I said, "Put ur hands to that tree and take off your shoes and dig your toes in the dirt." He did so, then I said, "Take this man, with what ever he has. Make him one of us again. He is vampire, make him God. Return his power to him. Make him remember he is Prince Zebediah Terian!" I yelled so loud, it made even my ears hurt. He was in pain, the energy flowing through him, he is becomg a God again, and his powers are being returned to him. Then with all my energy I swept my hand in the air and push with all my might and hit him full blast with a stroke of magic. He absorb it and let it sink in, his let go of the tree and uncurled his toes. I waved my hand and over his feet and they were clean and shoes were back on his feet.

It was about an hour later, we arrived at the Kingdom. I brought him straight to my dad. I said to my dad, "Dad, this is Zebadiah Terian, my boyfriend he is a vegitarian vampire. I would like your permission to get married to Prince Zebadiah Terian. I love him." Zeb took my hand and held it in his, I smiled up at him, yes I have to look up at my boyfriend and I am freakin 5 feet and 8 inches. He is 6 feet tall. My dad wlaked up to me and took my hand from Zeb's and jst look down at me and shook his head no. "Mysteria, I want you to be happy, but you can't marry a vampire. I don't mind if you date him, you just cant marry him.

A few days later my dad finally agreed to let me get married to Zeb. So I had to make a speech in the town square. When I started to speak and explain what was going on with the youngest Destiny princess. Zeb kneeled down and took my hand and said, "Princess Mystery Destiny, will you take my hand in marriage?" I nodded and yelled at the top of my lungs so everyone would hear, "Yes, I will marry you, Prince Zebadiah Terian!" that's when I heard shocked voices at the sound of his last name. I looked at my dad, Kyline, and mom. They shook their heads and sent me a thought, "Mysteria, the Terians were never friendly with the Destiny kingdom. So since then the Destiny's band anyone with the last name Terian, or anyone associated with them." I looked at them and sent a thought back, "their going to band me, after all I did. After I saved their lives, and rescued their children, and helped all of them. Just because I want to marry a Terian, the one I love with all my heart." They nodded, then Kyline jumped in saying, "what about Oliver, why don't you get together with him?" I opened my mouth instead of htinking it, I yelled, "NO, I WILL NOT MARRY OLIVER, ITS ZEB TERIAN I LOVE, AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE!"

That's when the riot broke out, I looked at my dad for an explanation. His eyes told me to teleport to the Vampire Kingdom, where Zeb and his family live. I nodded once and grabbed Zeb's hand, and yelled out before I teleported, "okay everyone I am leaving, but don't crying to me for help, as your only last protector alive and healthy enough to battle the evil forces. Have fun trying to survive, especially since I won't come running. Not to mention I will marry Zeb because I love him more than anything." Then I teleported.

We arrived in Vamp town (aka, Vampire Kingdom). I looked around me and Zeb and I were surrounded my vampires of all shapes and sizes. Except where was Zeb, why isnt he next to me. I looked around and saw a gang of vampires that held him away from me. To keep him from interfering with my death. I got it now, so I looked out to them and acted helpless, I just wanted a little fight that's all. So I fell do my knees and looked like I was going to pass out. Then he attacked but I was to fast for him I did a jump kick from my knees and landed on my feet. He fell back and everyone looked surprised to see me react like that. I knew that would work. They all came one after the other over and over again.

"ok now this is getting boring, c'mon guys I know why don't you all try and attack me at the same time." They all looked at each other and agreed to what I just said. They charged me and I put my hand up and said, "freeze, no one moves a muscle, everyone listen then do what I say." They froze in mid stride. Zeb looked at me like he had no idea I had that kind of power. Then the King showed himslef, and I bowed and said, "good evening your majesty." He walked up to me and said, "end the spell they won't attack as long as I stand here. So I dropped the spell and they stayed still. He held out his hand and said, "you must be Mysteria the protector goddess, the one us vampires are warned about. I nodded, I have to say I am not friendly with the sharped tooth gangs. I laughed and said, "yeah that's me, I'm a slayer, goddess, and witch. I have powers no one would belive I could handle. I have exceptional reflexes." He interupted and said, "I saw you kneel down, like you were going to give up, then Jediah attacked you, I thought you would be dead. Then some how even with your back turned to him u jumped up and kicked him in the head and landed on your feet in a split second. Then took everyone on. You are a very skilled protector, I havn't met anyone with your ability since my first daughter. She was a slayer, until she was bitten and changed us all into vampires. She was quite good at her job. But not nearly as good as you. Welcome to Vampire Kingdom, you may call me by which ever name you choose. You are royalty I presume?" I nodded my head, and whispered, "thank you sir."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Saving the World again

A few weeks later Zeb ran into my room with a message from the King. I got dressed fast and followed him to the office. He looked at me and sent a mental picture to me; it was my sister and the female master of evil. The master looked up and realized it was me and said, "Mysteria you are too late this time, you are next. Or should I call you Missalandra." He ended the picture, and everything around me went black.

It had to be at least an hour later, but I couldn't be sure. I felt the presence of Zeb and smiled to myself. Then I could hear the King talking, I know it had to be traumatizing for her. But she has to go alone; I can't but you in danger." Then I heard Zeb's voice, "she can't go alone that woman will kill her." His dad replied, not if what I feel comes is true, if it is she will gain pure power this afternoon. Let's see if she is awake yet." They started too walked in and Zeb took my hand and held it just like that other day when we confronted my dad. I squeezed his hand and choked out, "Zeb I need to save my kingdom, I'm the last protector left, the only that has the strength to fight her." He looked at me and said, no you will get killed, and you're weak." I sat up and let go of his hands, and put my hands on the wall as I stood up. And whispered, "The forces of nature, heal me now, I need the strength to fight her, lend me the strength I need to heal faster." The nature powers mocked me and started to laugh at me. It looked as if Zeb was about to interfere, if he did it would ruin everything. That's when his father walked in and put his hand on Zeb's shoulder and said, "If you touch her while she does this, it will drain the life out of you, and the nature powers will kill you and her, and she won't get what she needs." He nodded, thank god he didn't interfere. I spoke to the powers again, "forces of nature heal me, and I demand you to heal me. I am a protector, my kingdom needs my help. I demand you to heal me, NOW." That was the last word they would hear for a while since I ended up screaming it. I looked around me and I was in a sparkling sapphire blue dress, my hair was strawberry blond and long, I had silver flats that laced up my leg, and my eyes were a very light blue.

In a few minutes I was out the door and yelled at the top of my lungs, "teleporte, Destiny Kingdom." I arrived there in a few seconds. The guard was not our normal guard. I quickly changed into the master's daughter, Jessica. I walked up to the guard and said, "can you let me in already, I am the daughter hello you idiot let me in." He let me in and I went right to the town square. Where I was her I ran up to her and yelled, "Mom your alive!" I hugged her and she told me to make sure God Father was still out cold. So I went to where she said he would be. I walked in and almost got hit with vines. "Whoa, mom, dad, it's me Mysteria, I only changed so I could gain her trust. It's all right." I knelt down next to my father and held my hands over him and said, "heal him, but leave the marks were injured." It worked. I left the house and went to see Kyline. I sent her a thought throughout minds and told her what I looked like but it was only me. I healed everyone, but their marks remained there.

It had been a few hours but the master came up to me in the open field and said, "You're not Jessica are you?" I looked her in the face and said, "Wow that took you longer than I thought." She just about fell off her chair. I phased back to myself, except in combat mode instead. I had on black jeans, white tank-top, and a black leather jacket. I also had black boots on and my hair was down and short again.

We fought for a while, then I released the places holding everyone, they all came to the battle ground. The master and I were battling it out hard and fast with no forgiveness. The time came, my dad walked up to me an held my hand, then my mom came on the other side and held that one, my sister held my mom's other hand. The sky parted and broke a hole in the globe above us all. It flowed around my parents and sister then the others. A lightning bolt hit me and shocked me into the air. The power flowed through me; I could feel the surges of it. My dad gave me some of his power same with mom and Kyline. I let go of their hands and flew up to the top and out the hole. I stared into the hole and put my hands around it and another lightning bolt hit me and shocked even more power into me.

Everything happened so fast, my hands came up off the globe and my head went slack and I stood on top of the globe. And yelled, "shatter, I command you, shatter the globe, SHATTER!" In a split second it shattered into a million pieces. The power I gained from others returned to them. I started to fall. I tried to catch myself; my power wasn't reacting to my movements. I looked down; my father was on the ground, my mom on top of him then my sister also in that heap. I looked to the side of where they were lying down. The master stood tall, and we locked eyes and she was about to kill my family. I found my last surge of power I had left in me. I used full force and said, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The power came from my voice and it hit her hard, and knocked her over and then I screamed, "LEAVE THEM ALOOOOONNNEEE!!!!!!!!" her body blew up into a million pieces. She was now dead, but I kept falling. At the last minute I realized I had just fallen 300 feet. I looked out and saw surges of power trying to catch me. They kept missing then the ground loomed closer in front of me. I closed my eyes after looking one last time as the hard cement ground came in contact with my head. I was knocked out for what seemed like years. It had been a year; I was officially 19 years old. I had fallen the day before my 18th birthday. My dad was in the room, and I asked him if I had been in a coma for a 13 months. He nodded his head and held out a sheet of paper saying that I Mysteria was to report to the GGC (Gods and Goddesses Council) when I was fully healed. I looked at him and said, "I'm ready, bring them on." He laughed and tried to make fall back asleep. I couldn't fall asleep right now I had been asleep for 13 months now. I was 19 years old.

It had been a week since I woke up and I had just worked on my reflexes, I was faster now than I was 13 months ago. I asked my dad why I was stronger and faster. So we put our hands together and he said, "Power test." And he flew back into the wall that in the last second before I passed out I made it soft with pillows and mats. I woke up in my bed, with a wet cloth on my forehead, and thermometer in my mouth. I quickly pulled it out and said, "I'm not sick, god I just passed out from the power surge that went through me." Then my dad walked over to me, his hands were wrapped up in ace bandages. I looked at him and I looked at my hands that were also wrapped, they must also be burned like his. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Honey, Mysteria, you are a pure Goddess of protection. You power is 115 degrees of power. I'm only 100 degrees, that's why I flew so far back from it. Your power is pure, and that is why you are stronger and faster than before. When you got hit with the lightning of power apparently twice, it put extra power into you. I figured out why you passed out after you saved us." I looked at him as if he was insane, I think my mouth opened. I said, "Tell me why I passed out then and why I did after I did a power test."

He replied, "When you used our power to defeat the master the power level you were at was unbelievable, you were at 150 degrees of power. 115 degrees of that power was yours, 20 degrees of it was the towns, 2 of it was your sister, another 8 was me, and 5 was your mother. You were so powerful breaking the globe, that when it broke, all of that borrowed power surged right out you. It returned to us that lent it to you. You started to fall after the extreme loss of power. We all tried to catch you, but you kept dropping so fast. I saw just before I passed out, you stopped her, well killed her before he killed us, you mom, sister and me." I nodded and started to leave the room, when he immediately started to explain why I had just passed out after a power test. "Mysteria, the reason you passed out after the power test was because you were in a coma for so long that your body wasn't adjusted to using that kind of power, so you collapsed of exhaustion." So I replied, "Why did it burn your hands and mine?" he answered, "Because it's more power that you need to learn to control, you were angry and it was a shock of power." I nodded, and then quickly swept through the memories before I saved them. And I landed on one face in particular. It was Zeb's face, oh how I missed him so much. I looked at my dad and he nodded, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

I quickly teleported to his room, exactly where I left him 13 months ago, and he was crying. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Zeb, I'm alive and healthy. I am more powerful than I was before, and faster." He looked me in the eye and we kissed for at least 2 minutes. I loved him so much. I had to return to the Kingdom, and then I had to go with my dad to the GGC.

The day came and went as usual, I saw the GGC and they warned me of a great force that is trying to escape its dimension and I was to go to that dimension, and defeat it. So, I went to see Zeb before I left, I took his hand in mine and said, "This won't work out any longer, and I love you too much. If we stay together then we put both of our Kingdoms at danger." He nodded and he understood what I saying. "I love you more than anything; we both know that I don't want to go, that I don't even want to be who I am. I just want to sing my heart out, and have you there with me." So we kissed good bye and I teleported to the dimension.

When I got there is was something like I have never seen before. The waterfalls were coming down black; the grass was brown and destroyed. The buildings were run down, there were bugs crawling all over the place. Yuck! This place needs some work, it looks like hell. Oh, great there is the girl that is trying to find her way out of this place. Haha that is so funny, a devil child trying to find her way out of the Devil Dimension.

"Devil child, you looking for me. Well guess what looks like I found you first. So why don't you step away from the dimension walls and look at me." She obeyed for now. "What do you want with me, I just want to go back down to Earth, and I don't belong here." She answered me. "Well now that is a new one, someone who doesn't know who I am. Wow, never thought I would hear that one, at least not now since I just killed both Masters of Evil in the same year." That got her attention; she twirled on her heels and looked me in the eye. "You did what to our masters? And who are you?" she replied. "I am Mysteria a protector Goddess; I am from the Destiny Kingdom. And I killed the masters, thank god they are dead." This got her mad; she started to run towards to the line that if you jumped it would kill you automatically. Then she said, "Ok Mysteria, you wanna fight, I wanna talk." "Alright then Devil child, what is your name? And why do want out of here so badly?" I asked.

"You know just as much as I do, my name is Katrositi. Kat for short, sometimes even Rose if I have been good." She answered. I looked her in the eye and said, "How did you get the name, Katrositi?" she answered, "Ok I'm bored let's fight."

"You're the one that wanted to talk in the first place; I'm the one that wanted to fight." I said back to her. She threw a punch at me and I dodged, then a kick, I jumped. She hasn't touched me, or even been close to. I probably shouldn't have been thinking that. Her fist came at my face; I grabbed it in a split second, and twisted it around and broke her wrist. "Ouch, that hurt, you just broke my wrist." So she tried to kick me, I grabbed her ankle and broke that too. She cried out in pain, and hopped over to a bench to sit down. I walked over to her and said, "You had to learn sometime, I'm a vampire slayer by calling, I have been a witch since I was 10, now I am a Goddess, and I protect the world from your kind." She responded back to me with, "Protect the world from me, I just wanted to go home. Look in the mirror and protect the world from the monster looking back at you." I looked her in the eye and whispered, "I already tried that, BE GONE KATROSITI, I said be gone." And she disappeared into thin air.

I teleported back to my room and fell asleep, when a letter rushed through an open window saying, Mysteria, this is the GGC, a vampire is on a killing spree down on Earth.

I changed so I looked normal, and flew down to Earth where I heard screaming. I quickly took mental note of who I would be fighting against. When I saw the vampire my heart almost shattered. Then he turned to me, and said, "Oh would you look at that, my brother's girlfriend has come to save the day." When I heard the voice I recognized it at once, it was Zeb's brother, Jediah. The one that tried to kill me when I first met him. So I responded, "Why hello Jediah, what brings you down to Earth, and does your father know about this, maybe I should tell him." He looked surprised to hear me say that. then quickly got over it. He answered, "I got bored and I'm hungry." He was about to bite the innocent child in his grasp when I lunged forward and knocked the kid out of his hands and the child ran to its mom. Jediah picked me up and tried to bite me, but I jumped up and his tooth cut my face. More like it sliced, from my hair line, over my right eye and down to just below my ear. I grimaced in pain, I was about to pull out my stake, when a police officer arrived. He pulled me out of the way, and tried to attack Jediah. Jediah could have easily gotten out of the way. He looked at me, and sent a mental thought, "Myst, if you get rid of the officer I will just go home, okay." I nodded and said, "Officer, it wasn't his fault, let him go please, he was just goofing around. He really didn't mean anyone harm. Just let go of him ple…" my voice faded as I fainted. I could barely hear the words the officer and Jediah spoke to each other, but it didn't take long, Jediah sent me another thought that was way too loud in my pounding head, "Thanks Myst, I owe ya one, later girl."

It felt like a few minutes, but I woke up in a hospital, with wires attached to me. There were so many people staring at me. I looked around, there were at least 10 doctors in my room. I let my mind follow their thoughts. They were all thinking, how did this girl live with an attack like that. Her body is healing so rapidly, it's amazing. Why is her heart beating so fast, should we do something?

I almost laughed at their thought, that's when I remembered I was on Earth and not in my dimension. I opened my eyes all the way and sat up as quickly as possible to get out of here. About all of the doctors rushed up to me and pushed me back on my back. Then I asked what the date was and how long I have been out. One spoke out from the rest, he must have been the doctor assigned to me. "You have been unconscious for 2 months now." I think my eyes said all they needed to. Because what he said next I understood, "I believe that about 2 ½ months ago, you had just awakened from a coma for 13 months. Can you tell me your name." so I responded, "Princess Mysteria Destiny." He looked at me like I was crazy then asked again, "Do you know who you are?" I answered, "Of course I do, and I am a protector Goddess of the Destiny Kingdom. This isn't my dimension; I am from the dimension of Gods and Goddesses. You have to let me out of here now, there are vampires and devil childs I need to take care of." This time it looked as if the doctor was going to pass out. I reached to my face and felt an ace bandage wrapped around my head, and stitches running down where Jediah sliced my face open with his tooth. I looked at the doctor and said, "I know that what I just said, sounds out of this world and I know that you won't believe me when I say this but, I am a Goddess I am 19 years old, my father is whom you all call God. I need to leave now!" This time he did faint except first he said, "Dear god, somebody help." An officer ran into the room, he was the same guy that broke up the fight between Jediah and me. He looked me in the eye, and then quickly looked down as if looking in at my face will burn him.

This cannot be happening to me. I need to get out of here now. The officer looked at the other officers and doctors that had rushed in. He said, "is it alright if I take this young lady down town for questioning about the incident in the park 2 months ago, you know about that creepy guy." They all nodded their heads. They unhooked me from the machine and let me change into my street clothes. When I walked out the officer was their waiting with a normal car for once

We arrived and he brought me around back, and said, "no one followed and you can leave now, I saw the way you arrived by teleporting right? Anyways, if anyone can stop that creature from attacking it's you. I saw you jump in front of the child and made sure it was with its mother. I saw those teeth; they were fangs, like a vampires right?" I nodded and replied, "That's correct, I did teleport here from my own dimension, and he is a vampire. I didn't mean to do that to my face though." I thanked him and took off into the air. I made it to my kingdom, but not without running into my dad on the way to my room. When he saw the stitches and then the ace bandage, he pulled me into his office with him. He took the bandage out then removed the stitches. Normally if I was human and he did this I would have been like. Are you crazy? I let him put his hand to my face and I felt the heat. My head felt fine within seconds and the gash on me face closed up, but not without a huge scar. I looked at him and he told me to tell the king of Vamp town.


End file.
